Water Under the Bridge (Sequel to Thicker Than Water)
by Shady Phee
Summary: Stefan was an FBI agent with a painful past, who found himself being Bella's helper then partner. Not romantically, just in work and friendship. They're now bounty hunters. Chasing after a man, who'd, for years, kept himself under the radar. They were almost hopeless, until they saw his wife, Leah, a woman who will change a suffering man irrevocably, fleeing for her life. Rated MA
1. Agony

**A/N:** This is a sequel to my first story, Thicker Than Water. It is mainly about Stefan Roman. The FBI agent we meet in the middle of Bella's run from Aro and the Association.

I found myself extremely intrigued by Stefan the minute he came into the picture. His story nagged and nagged at me until I decided to write it down. Old, beloved characters will definitely be making cameos. But it will center around Stefan and his journey.

It's staged seven years after Bella and her gang have a head to head with the Dom, Aro and his outfit.

I won't say you have to read the original to understand this story, because I will try my best to fill in the blanks of their past.

I'm thinking I'll be posting every Sunday for now because I'm only seven chapters in. If things change, I'll be sure to let y'all know.

One more thing, I swear. In this story and T2H2O, Stefan is pronounced like, STEF-en not STEH-fahn. Just wanted to make it clear. :)

I hope you enjoy,

Phee :)

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable things are property of their respective owners. I claim plot and new characters only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Rated M for violence, abuse, rape, language and lemons.

Also, if you have a problem with same sex marriage and them raising children together, don't read this and don't bother sending hate reviews about it. Because, the love Beau and Riley have for each other, to me, is as pure as any other couple.

A lot of non-cannon things are going to happen in this story. So if you're a purest and want to see everyone with who they should be or act like they do in Twilight, I suggest you surpass this story.

* * *

_Everything is changeable, everything appears and disappears; there is no blissful peace until on passes beyond the agony of life and death. _

_-_Buddha

(Stefan)

I sat on an old brown leather, beat-to-shit swivel chair; watching my partner, fellow bounty hunter and former hitman, Isabella Swan Cullen from across my desk. She was frowning down at her mug with the words WHERE'S MY FUCKING COFFEE? written in bold, black letters on it as she dipped a green tea baggie into it.

I chuckled softly at her disgusted expression.

Her sharp, unamused eyes snapped up to mine. "Shove it, Roman."

My gaze lowered to the large, round belly her mug was place atop of. "How much longer you got?"

"Seven weeks." She answered immediately.

"That soon already?"

She frowned at me, nose scrunching up. "You cram a five pounder in your stomach, then you'll realize how _slowly _time seems to pass."

"No, thank you," I said with feeling, unable to hold back a grin. "Still keeping the sex a mystery?"

She nodded, half-smiling. "It's killing Edward."

"Got a name?"

"Yeah," she answered as she laid a hand on her lower belly, looking down at the stretched black fabric. "Charlie Renee for a girl and Charlie Beau for a boy."

I nodded because I wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Bella's father and the service he'd done for all of us still stayed with each of us everyday. Charlie had literally thrown himself into the line of fire to save all of our asses. Bella blames herself for not thinking the plan out better, but honestly, even if she had put the alert button on her wrist,_ and_ even if I had dropped the guns to their feet sooner, without the distraction Charlie had provided, they would've all been dead.

I knew the man had a plan set aside from his daughter's all along. I just didn't know exactly what it was. I should've known he would've pulled something that extreme. I knew the man was a sly son of a bitch. Knew, also, that he would've done absolutely anything for his children. That man had a place somewhere good upstairs for sure. Bella joked sometimes, always with tears in her eyes, that he was probably still in his Laz-Z-Boy watching Animal Planet with a glass of something stiff, while of course watching over everyone else too.

"Edward coming back home soon?" I asked, changing the subject for her benefit.

She looked at me with wet, sad eyes. Her voice was rough around the edges as she answered. "Tomorrow."

Cullen had become a world renowned pianist, varying from preforming on stage to scoring for top name blockbusters over the past seven years that I've known him. The guy even played for the president's inauguration ball. He traveled all over the globe. Bella used to ride along when she could until it was mandated by her baby doctor for her to stay close to home. Which was now Seattle for the whole group.

Riley chose that moment to walk in all his blond glory with a toddler on his hip.

Placing her mug down, Bella stood with a large smile on her face. Kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek she lifted her arms up to her niece. "Come see Nanny, Bailey."

The girl with the roundest little rosy cheeks I'd ever seen nearly nose dived into Bella's arms. I stood and walked around the table to shake hands with Riley. The child in Bella's arms squealed in excitement when her eyes landed on me.

"Candy, candy, _candy_!" she exclaimed, clapping vigorously.

We all laughed.

"How are you suppose to ask, Bai?" Riley said in a stern yet affection way only unconditional love could muster.

"Pwease."

I smiled and made a show about patting my pockets down. "Uh-Oh, I'm fresh out."

She giggled, hazel eyes sparkling. "Silly Unc, you _a'ways_ have candy!"

I bit down a grin, doing one final search. My hand halted as my eyes popped open. A fit of giggles escaped from Bailey's lips as she bounced about in Bella's arms.

"Well, looky here."

The gleam that shone from Bailey's pretty peepers could light up the whole city for weeks as she reached out to me.

She transferred easily into my grip as if she'd worn me in like an old shoe. Slowly I pulled the Dum-Dum out of my front pocket. Her little hands gripped the top tightly and yanked. I held fast and turned my cheek to her. With another fit of giggles, she pecked my cheek quickly. Laughing, I let the sucker go. Ripping the wrapping in two, she popped the little round circle in her mouth with the most euphoric expression. We all laughed as I lowered her to the chair.

I turned to Riley, just noticing the worry imprinted on his brow.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, registering it as well.

Riley looked at his daughter who was too preoccupied to notice a stampede let alone us boring adults. Ushering us to the other side of the room, he turned to us with a steady eye on Bailey.

"Beau's going in for his annual check up."

I had a huge _duh_ moment. I felt like an idiot for forgetting that Beau, Bella's brother and Riley's husband, was checking up on what his cancer was up to with Carlisle, Edward's father. His cancer had been in remission for seven years, but the doc still wanted to keep a close eye on it and no one thought it fit to argue.

At that moment, I noticed that though his hair was clean, it wasn't styled like it usually was. And, even though, his clothes were there normal fashionable selves, there was a slight wrinkling to them as if they'd caught on to their owners mood and mirrored it. The poor guy was a wreck. And rightfully so.

Bella hugged him abruptly, holding fast and tight as she murmured in his ear, "I'm sorry, Rye. I should've gone to see you first thing this morning."

He rubbed her back in a soothing way. "It's okay. Honestly. I just couldn't stay home and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

She squeezed him slightly, burrowing her head into his neck. "I'm glad you came."

Still watching his daughter, he returned the squeeze. "Me too." He glanced at me with a sad smile before he pulled away from Bella gently. He laughed nervously, rubbing one bloodshot eye. "You'd think after all these years, I'd be use to it."

Me and Bella shook our heads. I offered consoling words since Bella seemed to suddenly be at a lost for them. "It's heavy shit, man." I knocked myself a good one mentally for that award winning material.

It got both of them really smiling, which mad me happy.

Walking to Bailey he scooped her up, taking the mangled soaked stick and tossing it in the bin.

Clearing her throat, Bella walked to them. She smiled easily at Bailey as if she hadn't just been at the brink of crying only moments ago. "I'm meeting Esme in twenty minutes to pick out things for the nursery," she said, locking eyes with Riley as she toyed with Bailey's honey ringlets. "Please come."

He swallowed as he wiped under his eyes quickly, nodding.

"Great!" Bella said, hugging both of them. "Wanna join?" she asked, turning to me.

"Nah. Not my cup of tea." Her eyes narrowed at my joke and I grinned. "Plus, I still have stuff to do around here."

She knew I was lying, but didn't push further and instead nodded at me before walking to the door and holding it open for Riley. Riley walked up to me and extended his hand. I looked at it then took it and pulled him and Bailey to me. "Everything will be fine," I said to him quietly.

He gasped in surprise as Bailey giggled in my ear, both returning the hug. I let go, walking back to my chair. "Have fun," I said.

Riley blinked in my direction before disappearing into the hall.

Bella fixed me with a steady look, hand still on the doorknob. "Thank you."

I nodded, looking down at the papers I wasn't seeing so she couldn't see all the emotions rattling inside.

I heard the door close before I braved looking up. Puffing air out of my stinging chest, I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself against the suddenly spinning surface.

Holly's face filled my vision. Then a montage of images rolled on through. Her on our wedding night, nervous and excited as I climbed on the bed towards her. Her with angry eyes as we fought about something ridiculous. Her smiling down at me and combing my hair as I laid my huge head on her tiny lap. Her overjoyed face telling me I was going to be a father. Her watching the sonogram as the doctor showed us we were having a boy. Then the last and most prominent one, her gray, lifeless face looking alien to me.

I didn't know for certain who'd murdered my life, though I suspected strongly.

It was the day of the funeral that I found out for sure.

A bouquet of a dozen black roses had been delivered to my doorstep with the same exact black envelope Bella had received before the ball perched inside the stems.

_My regrades for your lost ones._

_Such a pity they had to die._

_-A_

Volcanic, blinding rage roared through me as I slammed the black parchment against the cabinet and hurled the arrangement across the room. The crystal vase exploded against the wall, tiny shards trickling down like rain as the perfectly arranged flowers tumbled alongside them.

Back in the present, I opened the middle draw of my desk. Digging past pens, paper clips and post-its to find the envelope with the broken red wax seal. With shaking fingers, I gingerly reached for it as if the thing might burn me.

I had been a rookie FBI agent, all gun-hoe about nabbing the infamous mob lord, Aro. And boy, was I close on his tail. He'd sent me warning after threatening warning to back the fuck off but I was stubborn and cocky that he'd never find my beloved, since she was protected by the finest America had to offer. Stupid of me to not even remotely suspect that he had allies on my side.

Fingers finally touching the envelope back in the present, I pulled it out. My vision blurred as I stared at the smooth black surface. Tears broke through as my chest constricted while the familiar, continuous guilt consumed me. Their death had been just as much my fault—if not more so—as it was that cock sucker's.

There was small solace to witness Bella putting a bullet in the fucker's head seven years ago, but there was still an emptiness that ate at me daily.

After returning the envelope to its hideout, I covered it carefully before closing the draw. Pushing away from the desk, I volted from the chair and left the room in a hurry, leaving my jacket behind. Not caring that it was a good couple degrees under sixty. I just needed out.

Busting through the back exit, cold air smashed against me face, but I kept moving.

I walked against the milling crowd with heavy sorrow clinging to my limbs, trying with all its might to pull me down to the ground.

(Riley)

After setting Bailey up in her play room, I went to the kitchen.

I fidgeted about, flitting around with no real purpose but only for the sake of not keeping still.

Retail therapy with Esme and Bella had been a good balm to my raking nerves, the Starbucks stop even better. Now though, my anxiety crashed over me tenfold.

The jiggle of the door knob had me nearly dropping the plate I hadn't realized I'd grabbed. I watched the door with rapt attention, heart thudding erratically in my chest as the door creaked further open. Beau stepped into the kitchen, looking tired and showing absolutely nothing else.

Closing the door, he glanced at me and froze.

"Riley?" he asked, obviously worried now.

Barely stopping myself from dropping the plate and placing it down instead, I rushed to him. I slammed into his chest harder than I intended, latching on to his neck. He puffed out air as he chuckled.

"I missed you, too."

I pressed my cheek harder against his chest as my body started to shake uncontrollably.

Instantly alerted, Beau gathered me closer, petting my head and back as he murmured in my ear. "It's okay. I'm fine. Everything's okay. I promise."

I peeked up at him through wet lashes. "No cancer?"

He shook his head. "None," he said, pressing light kisses all over my face.

I lost control then, crushing my lips against his. He instantly returned the pressure, lifting me slightly off the ground as a growl rumbled from his chest. Lights flashed behind my closed lids as our tongues touched. All my earlier fears washed away by his solid presence, passion blossoming in its absence. I broke the kiss before I lost all sense of reason and all of my dwindling control. Beau made only a small sound of regret before humming contently with a soft kiss to my ear.

"Daddy? Papa?" Bailey's small voice and the reason why I'd stopped, had us both turning around.

Sniffing hard, I extended a hand out. "Come see, baby girl."

She zipped to us and leaped up. Catching her with ease, we both scooped her up.

Beau smiled up at her, giving her a tiny jiggle. "How's Papa's girl?"

"Good. Me and Daddy shopped with Nanny and MeMe."

"Ooh," he said, admiring eyes shinning. "That sounds fun."

"It was." She looked at me with the most serious eyes. "Why are you sad?" she asked as she gently touched my cheek to capture a stray tear.

Clearing my throat, I mustered the brightest smile I could. "These are happy tears." They certainly were but I was so overwrought with emotions that it was hard to conjure the smile convincingly.

She accepted my answer without a single qualm. "Love you," she said, looking at both of us.

"We love you, too," Me and Beau said to together as we collectively drew her in closer.

My heart filled nearly to the point of bursting as my family, my heart and soul wrapped their arms around me.

(Bella)

My swollen feet were killing me when I finally made it to the door of me and Edward's house.

We'd settled on a place years ago, but it took longer than it should've. Edward liked the location for the high security, but I found it too snooty and voiced it. I'd caved finally only because he made a valid point. I refused any house that had more than one kitchen though. There were a startling amount of them in the gated community.

I entered the hall and instantly froze as I heard muffled noise in the back of the house. Someone was moving around, in our master bedroom on the bottom floor by the sounds of it. No one should've been here, Edward wasn't due back for another two days. His Benz was parked out front but he'd been picked up by a driving service so that told me nothing. Steadying my footsteps, I carefully made my way to the back, hand ready to pull the pistol out from my lower back.

The room door was half open, I slinked through the opening, careful that my giant stomach wouldn't bump the thing. Quick surveillance showed that no one was in the room or had been rummaging in it. The room was exactly the way I'd left it this morning. I noticed no lounge to indicate that Edward had come home early either. No disturbance to be seen, except the light flittering through the cracks of the master bath. Creeping to the door, I lend in to press my ear to the door. No real ruckus was coming from the room, but someone was definitely in there.

Heart racing, I grabbed the knob.

Breathing in deeply, my body let the stillness that fit like an old glove take over. Turning the knob with a jerk, I slammed the door open, gun pointed and ready.

I immediately pointed the barrel to the ceiling with a curse. "Edward, what the fuck?!"

He blinked as he lowered his raised hands. "Surprise." His voice was shaky as he smirked.

I frowned. "Where are your bags?"

It took him a moment to answer, still shocked that his very pregnant wife had just been pointing a gun at him. "They're in the closest. I wanted to surprise you," he finished, pointing at the tub.

My gaze lowered, finally noticing that candles had been set around the garden tub with steamy water filling it. The delicate scent of lavender drifted up my nose. He'd even gone so far as to put real flower petals floating above the surface.

Lowering my gun on the counter, I walked to him.

Smiling, he took me into his arms, our lips found each other suddenly and feverishly. My large stomach hit his flat one before our chest could contact. I moaned loudly as arousal hit me like a heat seeking missal. He responded with a groan as he worked at pulling my maternity pants down far enough to sneak a hand inside.

"I missed you," I panted out against his cheek that had more stubble than it usually did.

Humming, he kissed his way down my neck. "I missed you too, beautiful."

I had to force myself to focus to ask, "What happened? What about you're concert tonight?"

"It was cancelled," he answered as his other hand found my breast.

"Why?" I asked, not really caring at this point.

"Because I cancelled it."

That got my attention, I pulled away, pushing his shoulders. "Why?"

He smiled in that sexy way that damn near had me mounting him. "Because I couldn't take another day away from you," he answered before kissing me softly.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You were only gone a week."

"_And_ a half," he corrected. "It felt like a year."

I laughed again. "You're so dramatic."

He stage pouted. "You didn't feel the same way?"

Twisting my mouth, I lowered my hands to his hips, sliding finger tips under his shirt. He sucked air through his teeth as his eyes grew distracted and hot. "I'll agree the nights were long and _hard_ without you, but no it didn't feel like a year," I murmured as I peeled his shirt over his sleek, hard body. His muscles and overall body size had doubled since we met our senior year. He'd taken up weight lifting four years ago and I had to say I was very, _very _happy about it.

We both forgot what we were talking about as clothes were departed from bodies. Soon we were naked and kissing again. He felt familiar and new all at the same time. His tongue so smooth and heated. His hands strong and masterly. Hands that played my body as well, if not better than his piano. He knew where to touch and how to touch me to elicit the most delicious pleasure.

He pulled away roughly, looking down at me with eyes so intense and passionate. I was helpless to look away, at that moment he could've asked me to do anything and I would've done it happily.

Taking my hand he lead me to the tub. "Climb in before it gets cold."

Lifting a leg with more struggle than I'd like to admit, I stood than lowered myself slowly. Edward kept a steady hold on me, eyes alert now. Once I was safe, he climbed in on the other side. He looked at my belly poking out over the surface of the water. Bringing a hand to it, he rubbed my tight skin gently and adoringly.

"Hey, little one," he murmured softly to the baby. "Daddy missed you too."

At that precise moment the baby nudged more than kicked because the little fatty was nearly squashed inside now.

The brightest smile broke over Edward's face. He eyes soft and full of wonder, looked into mine. I smiled back at him, feeling so unbelievably happy. Happier than I'd ever been in my entire life. The world felt so right and full in this moment with the love of my life and the little life we made together growing within me. I felt strong and sure. I felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"You are so beautiful," he declared to me with impassioned eyes.

I scuffed. "Please."

His brow furrowed as he traced a stretch mark that had blossomed with ten others. "I'm serious."

I squirmed, embarrassed. "Don't."

He didn't listen. "Why?"

"Because it's gross."

"Don't _ever_ say that again," he said sternly. "You are anything but gross. You are the most amazing, beautiful thing I've ever seen. And these," he swept his fingers sensually down the marks, "are only evidence of how true that is."

That totally turned me into mush. Pushing up, I kissed him. Edward's lip swept me away as he embraced me, lowering himself and me along with him. Lifting me up easily as if I didn't weigh a good extra thirty pounds, he guided me onto his erection with heated emerald eyes latched onto my face, soaking in my reaction. Sitting rigidly and throwing my head back, I absorbed all of him. Gripping my hips, he slowly slid me back and forth. Stilling himself after I started taking control of the rhythm.

From the severe tension etched on his face, I knew it was taking every ounce of his being not to lose control. Though the doctor clearly stated on numerous visits that unless he was throwing me about and/or hitting my stomach, rough sex wouldn't harm the child. The doctor might as well have been talking to a wall, because Edward was still so very careful with me as if I was a porcelain doll. It was touching and annoying. I didn't push the issue, because, subconsciously, that was my worry as well. But I'd be lying if I said that wasn't another reason why I was ready for the pregnancy part to be over. Though there was a indescribable joy in having a little human growing inside you, it was time for our baby to be out and—

I was veered off my thoughts as Edward jerked upward fast and hard, sending blasts of pleasure up my body.

I blinked down at him.

"Are you still with me?" he asked huskily.

Swallowing hard, I nodded since I was momentarily mute.

His eyes squeezed shut as I upped the tempo. "You seemed...far away."

I found words then. "I was thinking about...being ready for the baby to come."

He smiled crookedly as his hand found my belly. "Why?"

"Many...reasons," I answered, slowing my flow gradually.

"You can..." He licked his lips, "tell me."

"Besides wanting to see him or her..." I trailed off as Edward's hand left my stomach and found my nipple. "I'm ready for uncontrolled sex again."

His eyes were remorseful, excited and understanding. "You don't like this kind of sex?" he asked in a voice so low it was almost a whisper as his other hand found my clit.

My eyes fluttered shut as I shook my head. "N-no...I like this _a lot_."

He chuckled. "But you want more."

I nodded, rapidly losing all reason as the ebbing waves a ecstasy crested over me.

"More what, Bella?" he asked hoarsely.

I didn't answer. I was too busy riding the surge.

Edward abruptly changed everything, by rocking me back and forth with his hands and hips faster, faster, and faster. The water splashed around us, over the rim and onto the floor with each thrust, snuffing out the closest candles and casting the room into more darkness. My eyes widened as air racked against my burning lungs.

He slowed down again with a wicked grin. "Is that what you want?"

"UmmHmm," I moaned, bitting down on my bottom lip and gripping his pecs.

Grasping the back of my neck, he gently applied pressure and guided my lips to his. "I love you," he murmured before capture my lips with his and kissing me silly.

Sitting up slightly without breaking from the kiss, Edward started a rhythm that sent my escalating climax into overdrive. I tore away from his lips as I latched on to his neck for leverage, arching my back and riding every luscious plunge with an invigorating freedom I hadn't felt for months.

I screamed his name out before my orgasm rocked me deeply and throughly, throttling me out of my body and levitating me above what was happening below.

When I finally came back down, I noticed that Edward was still moving. I blinked until I remembered who I was. "You haven't come yet?"

He shook his head with a rigid neck. "I'm...close."

That threw me into action. Taking his lips and finding that wonderful tongue, I grind against him faster than I thought possible for my encumbered body. He gasped away from my mouth, squeezing my hips as he lost control of his rhythm. "_Oh, Bella!_"

"I love you. I love you. I love you," I said with each thrust.

We tumbled off the peak together this time, hugging each other tightly and moaning as the world shifted and corrected itself over and over again.


	2. Intrigue

_Society bristles with enigmas which look hard to solve. It is a perfect maze of intrigue. _

_-Honore de Balzac_

(Stefan)

After trekking back five miles to the office, I plopped down on my chair. Lowering my head, I pushed my hands against my temple hard, trying to force the images rolling through.

My computer dinging had my head popping up.

It was an email. A bounty alert.

Really not all that interested, I opened it anyway. Slinging down old, nasty coffee, I read the case.

Name: Perry Johnson

Race: White

Age: 37

Sex: Male

The target was charged with fraud for a ponzi scheme in Los Angeles ten years ago and is suspected to either be in Seattle or Tacoma. How that conclusion came to be, I didn't have the slightest idea. No other information was provided. This is what me and Bella liked to call a needle, for obvious, metaphorical reasons.

There was also a picture attached. I clicked on it, chunking the foam cup with black sludge in it as I waited from the image to download. The picture popped up. The guy was young. With a clean, shaven face and dirty, blonde hair. He was smiling with his teeth but his eyes were...remote. Like someone had copy and pasted the happy expression on his face. He was definitely a pretty boy with creepy ice blue eyes.

The SOB was slick to go years with hardly a trace of his existence. The fact that he changed his name along with a few alterations to his features was a given even though I hadn't seen recent photos. I just knew how criminals worked. I Googled his name and came up with hundreds of sites mentioning him. Most were news articles about his crime. Scrolling down further I came upon some corporate sites. I clicked on Eclipse Inc. The company made and sold computer chips. It was a very large, lucrative business. Exactly why Perry pulled the scheme off for seven years.

Everyone that rode on Johnson's coattails were caught and put on trail. Many were still paying off their debt. How in the hell had Perry got away? He must of known the authorizes were catching on. Meaning, he had intel. This fact and the cold, calculating look in his eyes showed that this man was no fool.

My interest was highly piqued.

We hadn't had a case like this in ages. Most were dead beats without a clue. They provided no real challenge. This though would be fun.

Zoning out the rest of the world, I dug further and further into the evasive Perry Johnson.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a jolt to my shoulder.

I groaned but didn't feel like moving.

"Roman, wake up," I heard Bella's voice say, sounding exasperated and amused. "I have coffee, wake up before I pore it on you."

That had me sitting upright. Bella wasn't one to make ideal threats. Smiling sweetly as if she hadn't just threatened me, she handed me a large mug of joe.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Your welcome," she said as she awkwardly lowered herself on the chair while holding her protruding belly. "You pulled another all-nighter?"

I nodded as I gingerly sipped from the mug. The temp was just right with the perfect blended of flavors. I had a hard time finding people that had the same taste in coffee as I did, but Bella hit it right on the head.

She frowned. "That's three nights in a roll now. Are you going for a record?"

I shrugged, pushing the folder I had made last night in front of her. Eyeing me suspiciously, she opened it and started reading. Her expression changed quickly to intrigued. When she finally looked up at me she looked like I'd just given her a million dollars.

"Perry, eh?" she finally asked.

I chuckled hoarsely, coughing through a dry throat. "Yeah, stupid name, but the guy's smart."

She looked back down. "I can see that." She flipped through the pages. "You were busy." I didn't reply as her eyes skittered over the pages. "I can't remember the last time we had a needle."

"Two years, six months and ten days ago."

She just blinked at me.

I shrugged. "I looked it up."

Shaking her head, she looked back down. "Have you looked into corporate business affairs in Seattle?"

I nodded. She waited with a fake patient expression.

"And I found nothing," I answered.

"He's working in the shadows now."

I nodded, concluding the same thing. Men like Perry could never leave their corporate lives behind.

Putting the folder back on the desk, Bella stood slowly. "Let's go."

I looked at her quizzically, still in half a daze. "Where?"

She smiled with a predatory glint in her eyes. "Hunting."

* * *

That day we found squat.

Same thing happened the next day. And the next. And the next. And for the rest of the week.

Until we got a lead. His new name. Which was Simon Mathers. Bella found it completely by chance as if God had finally bored of watching us run around with our heads cut of and thrown us a bone. She was Googling big businesses in and around Seattle and all the people that worked directly at them or contributed finically to them when his picture popped up. He was in a large group and the picture quality wasn't the best, his features were also significantly different. One major one being facial hair and the much darker shade of his hair—he even went through the hassle of dying his eyebrows. I had to the give the bastard props for diligence. But he was unmistakably Perry.

"Gotcha," I muttered mostly to myself.

I registered Bella's giddy smile. A smile you'd usually see on people in line to buy the latest iPad or some other top of the line electronic.

* * *

It was still infuriatingly hard to find Perry.

"He has some big hitter allies," Bella said to me as we were eating Egg McMuffins in her car since it wasn't as noticeable as her ugly red truck, a couple of blocks away from one of Johnson's fake houses. The obnoxiously big house was still visible to us, but our distance wasn't too conspicuous. Still, we wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

I nodded with a grunt since I was still working food with my teeth.

Throwing her crumpled wrapper near my feet, Bella cranked the vehicle, ready to pull off.

At that moment, again seemingly set up by fate, a women walked out of the house. She was petite. Almost Bella's size, only slightly taller. Her skin was a tan color only Native Americans and Hawaiians could pull off. I wondered idly which one she was before refocusing myself. Her hair was extremely short and looking to be freshly cut.

Her luggage was large and overstuffed. She was leaving, and in a hurry.

Bella's eyes brightened as she pressed the brakes. "Well, what do we have here?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a renter or a girlfriend," I answered as I watched the new, mysterious woman struggle to get her bags into the trunk before rushing to the driver seat.

"Let's find out," Bella said excitedly. I couldn't help the parallel of her looking like the cat from the Looney Tones franchise lurking under the cannery's cage passing through my mind.

After polishing off my breakfast, I crumpled my wrapper and tossed it with Bella's. "I'm game. She's the best inkling we've had all week." Even though it could've been a complete coincidence that there was a very pretty, very afraid woman rushing out of one Perry's many homes under one of his many alias. She could be a leaser that was skipping rent. From the look on her face, I doubted it. I've seen that face, via my deceased mother. The face of our new lead revealed abstract terror.

Terror only battered woman could muster.

* * *

We followed her all the way to the airport with Bella staying a safe distance.

We got busy cornering her before she passed security. I sure as shit didn't feel like dishing out money for a ticket. Though, Bella could surely afford the airfare since her father left her and Beau millionaires, I knew she didn't want to go through the hassle either.

It wasn't the best of plans. Especially with what kind of state the new woman was in. Even though I let Bella take the lead and kept a safe but close distance, the escapee completely flipped her lid.

"_I won't go back! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!_"

Both of our eyes bugged out of our heads as we stepped back a little.

Bella attempted to reason with her while I kept my mouth shut and tried unsuccessfully to make myself smaller looking.

"We're not bringing you back. I promise," Bella said soothingly with her hands up in the universal, _I mean no harm,_ pose.

We'd attracted an audience, security guards being the majority, and they were closing in fast.

The woman looked around with frantic, dark chocolate eyes.

"It's okay," Bella continued. "We won't hurt you."

Our captive didn't look very convinced as her wide eyes took me in. I smiled as benignly as I could. My nerves were still on edge from her high-pitched outburst, so I knew I didn't pull the gesture off. Tearing her eyes away from me, she focused on Bella.

"You're not?" she asked in a much meeker voice.

Bella shook her head. "We're bounty hunters."

"But I didn't do anything!" Alarm easily reentered her voice.

"Of course not, we're not after you," Bella was quick to reassure, though her voice held some annoyance. I would've pegged the easy agitation as pregnancy hormones if I didn't know her better. "Relax."

"Is everything okay, miss?" A tall, African American security guard asked, standing awfully close to me.

I didn't take offense. I was a man, and remarkably larger than the two women near me, therefore I was an avid candidate for being the problem.

Bella looked at her imploringly. She clutched the handles of her rolling bag, looking at us then the guards, then us again before saying, "Yes. Everything's fine. Thank you. They startled me is all. Simple mistake." She flashed a whopper of smile. Throwing all the men into a stupor. Even me.

"Um...okay. We'll be close by if you need anything." The shorter one with red hair that honestly should've been called orange said, giving me a,_ watch yourself,_ once over.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Once they were gone, Bella turned back to her. "I'm Bella and this is Stefan. What's your name?"

She swallowed hard, looking like her name was the last thing she wanted to tell us.

Bella waited, holding her belly and shifting on her feet. She was starting to ache. Something that was because of the progressing pregnancy. It was also something Bella loathed to admit. It made her feel like a weakling. She didn't have to tell me this. It was just part of her that was as obvious as her complexion to me.

The woman's eyes widen as she finally registered Bella was pregnant. This oddly seemed to calm her. "Leah. Leah Clearwater Mathers."

_Holy fuck!_ She wasn't just his girlfriend. Bella's shocked face mirrored mine as we gaped at each other.

"We need to talk," I finally said.

Her eyes snapped to me, her expression growing dismayed. "Why?"

"Because your husband isn't who he says he is," I answered. "You need to come with us."

She shook her head rapidly as fear took over her fully. "No. I can't. I won't. I have to make this flight—"

"He won't find or hurt you," I cut her off. "I promise."

Both her and Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" Leah asked in a choked voice while Bella looked at me with open curiosity.

"My father took his anger out on my mama," I muttered grudgingly. "I'm well versed in the fear of an abused woman."

"Stefan?" Bella's voice sounded worried and shocked, as she stepped to me.

I shook my head, stepping away from her outreached hand. "He got what was coming to him when I finally got old enough. And that's besides the point, we're not here for me."

Bella nodded, dropping her hand and turning back to Leah. "Please, come with you. We'll keep you safe."

Leah looked from us to the metal detectors, then back to us before saying, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: **There is now a blog up for this story with characters and different goodies. Link is on my FF profile.


	3. Tattered

**Warning: **This chapter has graphic abuse and rape scenes in it. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

_The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse._

_-_Edmund Burke

(Leah)

I was raised by thrill seeking junkies.

My parents got their rocks off by nearly killing themselves. I liked the ground and the security it granted just fine.

This boggled their minds and also kept us from every truly becoming close.

My parents were on their twenty-fifth skydive when things went terribly wrong. They were experienced enough to jump together without a guide at this point. Everything was going great, clear blue skies with the beautiful world below them. Their were happily taking in the rush, until their parachute malfunctioned.

Their caskets were closed.

I found myself wondering what they felt before their last plummet durning the funeral. I could only recall through dreams of falling from a great height. And that was about the worst thing I'd experienced in my youth. I'm sure it was ten times worse in reality.

I moved from Maui, Hawaii shorty after I graduated high school to move to Seattle. I wanted to be somewhere completely different from my birth place. I would always love The Big Island, but I needed to find a life for myself. I just couldn't take the memories. The heartache. The regret.

I ended up going to Cornish College of the Arts on a skimp scholarship, majoring in the fine arts program. I was working part time as a waitress at a 24 hour joint called 13 Coins Restaurant when Simon Mathers stepped into my life. I'd never seen anyone like him before. He claimed the room. Captivating everyone just by standing there.

He requested me specifically for some reason. Maybe because he knew, from the way I held myself, how freshly fragile I was and that he could manipulate me. Knew how badly I wanted a family. Anyone to call my own.

It made me feel shallow to admit, but he was handsome. Extremely so. With a sophistication I'd only encountered in books. After wining and dining his associates, he tipped me a _large _sum of money.

He visited regularly after that. Always wanting me. A fellow waitress told me that he would leave if I wasn't working, even asking when my next shift was. What would've been consider stalker tendencies for most was viewed as charming for Simon. Even I found it flattering.

Finally, after weeks of eating when I was working, he asked me out.

I was reluctant.

I just couldn't fathom why someone like _him_ would want someone like _me. _I was pretty. I surely didn't have a hard time looking in the mirror. But I wasn't half of what he had offered to him on multiple occasions.

Later, he told me, on our fourth date, that he liked how I didn't throw myself at him. The pursuit exhilarated him. His words exactly. My humble, quiet demeanor also attracted him.

Much later in life did I realize that he was really thinking, _timid, weak. _But I'm getting ahead of myself.

He waited only three months to ask me to move in and was extremely persistent about pleading his case.

Saying things like, _We work so well together. We're made for one another. _Translation: You _work so well for _me_. _You _were made for _me_. _I had been subletting a loft with a fellow waitress at the time, but she was interested in having her boyfriend of a year move in so she practically did cartwheels when I confided in her. We weren't that close, so I wasn't hurt by her enthusiasm.

I was just wary about why Simon was so keen on moving things so quickly.

I moved in with him against my better judgment._ What could it hurt just to try it out? If things didn't work out, I'll just move out. Simple as pie. _

Not really.

Living with Simon was everything a girl could hope for.

He was attentive, sweet, understanding, not too demanding and amazing in bed. The man could just plain work it. I felt like the only person in the world when he looked at me.

His work friends were thrilled for him and constantly raved about me. Saying things like, _She's a keeper. Good job, buddy. _or _You better hold on to her or I might try to snatch her up._ That last one darkened Simon's eyes as he squeezed me closer to him. It was the first time I'd ever really seen him get mad. And it scared me. There was something...too sinister about his eyes. Darker than the innocent comment deserved.

I shook it off as manly protectiveness.

Noticing how everyone was looking at him oddly, Simon quickly cleared his expression, saying, "You'll have to pry her out of my cold, dead hands first._" _We all laughed. Me having to force myself. Because, again, the statement and the very serious way he said it frightened me. And again I figured it was a harmless declaration of love from him.

We married the next summer.

I thought I couldn't be any happier before when we were just living together, but I was wrong.

On our honeymoon, he whisked me away to St. Thomas, Virgin Islands. The culture was rich and the beaches were gorgeous. We spent most of our time in the suite.

* * *

I waited for the honeymoon period to end, but it didn't. Things were always the same between us.

I was so deeply in love with him, I often wondered how I managed to leave the house. Him having to work mainly being the reason.

There was something off about him though.

Something I could never put my finger on that would put me on edge. He had moments. Like before with his colleague joking about me. He'd get unreasonably upset about silly things. Like the mail man putting other people's mail in our mailbox or waiters getting his order wrong. He'd always say, _They have _ONE fucking job_. How hard can it be to get it right? _

Granted a lot of people have moments like this. Even I did. But with Simon it was different. Almost like his calm exterior would explode at any minute. I'd sit stock still, waiting for it. Then finally breathing somewhat easier when he'd settle himself down.

Those moments were fleeting and almost forgettable once his other side I fell in love with would reappear.

It was on other seventh year of marriage, months away from our eight year anniversary that things changed drastically.

Simon become remote. When he would pay me mind he'd snap at me about any little thing he could.

Our sex life quickly dwindled to nothing. Simon had become disappointed with the fact that I hadn't gotten pregnant yet. I'd hear him mumbling to himself about me being _infertile_ or _sterile_, the word _bitch_ often making a cameo appearance.

I knew he was cheating on me too. I could smell it on him. He wouldn't even bother taking a shower, as if he wanted to rub it in my face. I said and showed nothing. Just acted like I didn't have a care in the world while my heart was breaking.

I stewed for months until I'd finally had enough.

I got right in his face, screaming and hollering at him when he returned home from a "late meeting". "_What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me?"_

He wouldn't answer me, just walked silently to our room.

I trailed after him, still ranting. "_You're pathetic. You're not even a real man. You're a pussy. Face me, Simon. Be a man and face me!"_

Boy, did he. And I regretted it.

He turned around and slapped me solidly across the face with the back of his hand, causing me to stumble against the wall.

I held my throbbing cheek as I looked at him in horror. He huffed and puffed his chest out, glaring at me like I was a rodent he wanted to squish.

"Shut. Up." His voice was menacing quiet. "Just shut the fuck up. _You _have no right to talk to _me _like that. Next time, it will be a closed fist." And he left with that.

I stayed against the wall for a long time, waiting to wake up. This was all a nightmare. It had to be.

It wasn't.

And things only got worse.

Over time, Simon would erupt for unknown reasons. Me being the target for his anger.

I'd try everything I could to keep him happy or placate him. Nothing worked.

Then I tried to stay out of the house as much as I could, but the punishments were worse when I'd get back.

Realizing that all my attempts were futile, I became resolved to the inevitable.

It still hurt and degraded me. I just swallowed the pain like it was cod liver oil. Why did I stay? Simple. I still stupidly loved him. Still hoped that the man I loved would come back to me. Never said I was the sharpest tool in the shed.

The last straw for me was when he raped me.

He came home plastered, bleary-eyed and slurring. And of course, angry for reasons only known by him.

I could see his intentions in his eyes. He wanted to hurt me. Hurt me like he never had before.

I tried to evaded his advance and lock myself in the guest room, but he was faster than I'd ever seen someone as drunk as him be. He rammed his shoulder into the door, making me fly against the foot rest of the four poster bed. All the air rushed out of my lungs, leaving them clawing for breath.

He loomed over me, smiling maliciously.

Grabbing me by the neck, he hauled me up and threw me onto the mattress. Ripping at my shorts.

I started crying and pleading. "Simon, please,_ please _don't!"

He was deft to my pleas, nearly snarling at my zipper when it wouldn't cooperate. The Simon I knew was gone. Replaced by a monster.

He took me viciously and from a place he'd never been before. I deflated completely then. Feeling like garbage. Wondering what I'd done to deserve this. He left me bleeding and crying, half hanging off the bed.

The next morning he acted as if nothing had happened.

He actually cooked me breakfast. I shook my head when he offered me a plate, not wanting to sit down let alone eat something prepared by him.

He frowned at me, looking like a loving, reprimanding father. "Now, there's no need for you to be cross, Leah. You got what you deserved, don't you think?"

I stayed closed lipped, wanting to claw his eyes out.

"Speak," he demanded.

"I'm not hungry," I murmured, looking at anything but him. "I'm tired."

He groaned, annoyed. "Fine. Then go to bed. I expect supper to be cooked when I get back."

I cooked baked chicken with rice and beans, then left him a plate in the microwave before I locked myself in the guest room.

* * *

The door bursted open late that night, sending shards of wood flying as the light from the hall flooded the room.

I sat upright, breathing sharply and shallowly.

Simon stood under the threshold, leaning causally against the frame. "What are you doing?"

I swallowed through a dry, tight throat as my brain screamed, _Not again, not again, not again, _over and over again. "Um..s-sleeping."

"That is not your bed. And why didn't you wait for me to eat?"

"I was tired," I used as an excuse again.

He shook his head. "Didn't you sleep all day?"

I shook my head, trying to look as sorry as I could. "I have trouble sleeping through the day."

He stood there like a statue for the longest time. I curled into myself, waiting for him to come.

Finally he said, "Get up and come to bed."

I stood and walked slowly to him.

"Right now!"

I hustled.

When I got closer I could see the madness in his eyes. Eyes that used to be so beautiful and kind.

We laid in bed together, me trying to be as far away for him as I could. Simon molded his body against mine, brushing my side softly. I stiffened as a cold sweat coated my body.

"I love you, Leah," he murmured. "I really do. I love you _so, _so much."

He squeezed my arm, hard when I didn't respond.

I gasped when the pain shot through my bones. "I love you too." I was thinking _hate_ when I said love.

* * *

I tried to run away that night.

Keyword being _tried_.

I didn't even pack a bag. Just jumped in my car and drove. Going the speed limit of course, so I wouldn't chance getting pulled over.

It didn't matter.

The cop car literally pulled out of nowhere, sirens blaring and right on my ass.

I pulled over, locking the door and rolling down my window only enough to pass over my license, registration and proof of insurance.

He took my paper work and didn't even spare me a glance.

His eyes where shielded by glasses, which I found odd with how dark it was. It was almost like he was trying to hid his identity. Dread jumbled my stomach to almost the point of vomiting.

Finally he spoke, still not looking at me. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

I shook my head.

"Busted back window."

That sent alarm bells clanging in my head. "But, sir, my window's perfectly fine."

He disappeared then.

I strained to see him in the darkness through my side mirror. Seeing nothing but black and headlights passing by—

A sudden, loud crashing sound had me jumping so high I nearly hit my head on the roof. I screamed on instinct while my heart hammered in my chest. My back window was a mess of webs.

He came back and I coward away as much as I could.

"I'm going to need to search your vehicle."

"W-why?" I literately whimpered, seriously contemplating running out the other door. But knowing that it wouldn't be a good plan and that I'd likely get shot.

He sighed, vexed. "Because you lied to me and I want to check and make sure you don't have anything illegal hidden."

"But I don—"

"Get out before I force you out," he ordered sharply.

I listened, my whole body shaking as I stepped out.

"Hands on the hood."

I place my hands on the cool surface, knowing this wasn't typical protocol. I also registered distantly that whatever this man had planned wasn't good.

He came behind me, pressing himself against my backside. "Spread your legs," he said while kicking at my feet.

I had to brace myself to not fall completely against the hood, which I knew was what he wanted.

He patted me down, lingering and squeezing roughly on my private parts while breathing heavily in my ear.

"You're a hot piece of ass." Was all he said, grinding himself against me.

I closed myself off to everything. Becoming merely a shell as I noted everything happening as if I was watching from afar.

"Stay here," he said abruptly. "And don't even think about running, because you _will _regret it."

I didn't plan on moving, knowing my fate was set no matter what I did. I must of done something seriously bad in a past life for my luck to be _this_ shitty.

He came back shortly after throwing things about my car, even searching the trunk and coming up with nothing.

"You're clear." He sounded disappointed.

"Are you giving me a ticket?"

"No." That surprised me. I looked at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sending you home with a warning."

"I-I'm not heading home."

"Oh, yes you are. I'm making sure of that."

I gulped. _Shit. _

He opened the door for me, waiting expectingly.

I just looked at him, trying to scramble for a excuse—

"And don't try to pull a fast one, because I'll have half of Seattle's PD on you and I know where you live."

This was by far the most alarming thing. "H-how?"

"Your drivers license," he answered as he handed me my papers back. I'd forgotten he had them.

"Oh," I mumbled, making my way to the car.

"Now, be a good girl and do what you're told," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder as I nodded.

I lead the way home, the officer close behind.

I was scared and nervous through most of the drive, until a thought hit me. That cop had no clue what he was in for. I knew Simon would have a full blown fit once I told him how the man took liberties with me. If a simple statement got him going, this would make him blow a gasket.

And, again, I was wrong.

When we arrived, Simon was waiting in the driveway. Passing me up and heading straight for the officer. They shook hands, smiling amicably at one another. My heart dropped. They were friends. How serious of shit I was in was so overwhelming I could hardly comprehend it.

"Thank you," Simon utter profusely.

"It's no trouble. I think I taught her a lesson." He winked at me and left with that.

Simon stayed right where he was with his back turned to me. I stood frozen, waiting. All I could hear was my own raspy breathing. We stood there, suspended in time. Him looking like a statue while I barely held myself together. Suddenly my legs started running on their on accord.

I almost made it to the neighbors yard when he grabbed my hair and hauled me backwards.

Whirling me around, he seethed at me silently. His twisted, evil face will always be burned into my memory now. I grabbed his hand, trying to push his hand down to relieve the pressure as he dragged me into the house.

I choked, gurgled cries as I shuffled my feet, trying not to trip.

Once we were inside, he slammed me against the wall, making my skull bounce against the marble. I show stars as my vision tunneled with black.

Gripping my jaw roughly, he got right in my face. "You will never do that again. Never!"

I then received the worse beating he'd ever given me.

* * *

I woke in my appointed room in a "spa" in Alaska. In truth, this place was for rich husbands like Simon who needed to uphold their reputations and hide their wives while they mended.

I was doing a semi-good job of healing. My eyes weren't swollen shut anymore but were still black with bright shades of purple. My mouth was still wired shut and my ribs were still cracked too. The pain was excruciating and everywhere. The doctors only provided diminutive amounts of meds to me so the pain was almost always present.

I had been here for approximately two weeks and hated it. The wives weren't allowed to talk or even see one another. Forced to stay in our rooms at all times. The nurses and doctors treated us like crap, well at least me. I just figured all the other women earned the same five star treatment.

I even heard some of the nurses talking, quite loudly, on the other side of my door once.

"Stupid, bitches. What did they expect? That we'd give a shit," one said snippily, almost as if she had a personal vendetta against us all.

"Yeah," the other chipped in. "They must of done something wrong..."

The conversation carried on for a while about mostly the same thing, until they drifted away.

There was one woman that actually seemed to care. I didn't see her very often. Mostly, I suspected, because her coworkers monitored her visits. Her name was Celine. She was in her mid-forties and had the most compassionate eyes I'd ever seen. I didn't trust them at first. Knowing how easily people could act. It took the rest of the month to believe she was sincere.

It was two days from my release when she confronted me. "You need to leave him."

I stuttered and sputtered, able to speak now that my jaw was freed. "T-this just isn't like him...He's h-had to have a mental break down or s-something—"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, making me flinch. She released me instantly. "Listen. To. Me. The man you thought you knew, isn't really him. He has been this," she pointed at my still bruised face, "is who he really is." She stepped back to me and placed a business card in my hands. "I can't get you out know, because they'd stop us. But when you get home, don't hesitate to call this number. Make sure to dial the three extra numbers after, incase the line is bugged. It's a program a friend of my made to interfere with monitored calls," she answered the question in my eyes. "But it will only last for a couple of minutes, so you can't stay on long. I will help you. Call this number the minute you are alone. Do you understand?" She peered at me, refusing to unlock her eyes from mine.

I nodded woodenly.

She petted my hair as her eyes softened. "I'm here for you. Please, remember that."

She left with a few more words of comfort.

I gripped the card in my hand, slightly crumpling it as I stared off into space. This all felt surreal. As if this was all a show and my true life was being lived far, far away.

* * *

When I returned to Simon, I was shocked to be brought to a totally different house. Remotely wondering why, but not really caring enough to ask.

He again wanted to act like we were Lucy and Ricky. I playacted with him. Bidding my time until I could call Celine.

He had a hard time looking me in the eye, just showing what a coward he really was. He was almost his same docile self again, but I wasn't blind anymore. I had too much remaining pain for that. He also didn't try to touch me. For now. I knew it wouldn't last long though. Evil was too much in his blood to fight it. Even the month long fast couldn't suppress it.

He took two weeks off of work to "be with me" i.e. "watch me". Leaving me no time to call or escape.

He was exceedingly on edge the whole time. Even more so than before. Again I wondered why, but knew it was pointless to ask. I was neutral when interacting with him. Which throughly annoyed him. He took to working-out vigorously, obviously trying to blow off steam. The effort was wasted though and he quickly found release through me.

Again, only slapping me about at first. I didn't fight his sexual advances, because I knew it would only be worse if I did.

When he finally went back to work, I wasted no time.

I dialed the number. Someone answered on the first ring.

"Hello." It wasn't Celine's voice.

I was slightly disappointed but let it go. "This is Leah Clear—."

"Yes, from Seattle?"

I blinked at the phone while I said slowly, "Yes."

"Go to Beth's Cafe and order The Six-Fiddy Shake, you will receive further instructions there." Then the line was dead.

I stared at the phone in dumbfound silence before kicking myself in the ass to get a move on.

I arrived at the corky cafe with scattered papers covering the walls twenty minutes later, walking up to the counter. There was a teenage Asian girl behind it, smiling at me.

"How can I help you today?" she asked pleasantly.

I smiled back, unable to help myself, though it didn't even nearly reach my eyes. "Yes, I'd like The Six-Fiddy Shake."

She instantly became alert. "Of course, please have a sit there." She pointed to a booth all the way to the back, blocked from view to anyone outside.

I complied, eyeing her warily. She tried to smile reassuringly at me but failed. I didn't fault her, I knew how unlikely a good outcome was for me.

It didn't take long for me to get my order with a letter included.

_Leah,_

_I'm so glad you called, though it took a while, I'm still glad. There is a plane ticket for Casper, Wyoming tomorrow at ten a.m. with this letter. People will be waiting there for you. People are following you, so destroy this letter, hide the ticket and look as if you're are simply running errands. _

_Godspeed,_

_Celine. _

I drank my chocolate, peanut butter and brownie shake, not really tasting it.

Someone from the kitchen brought me a biscuit. I thanked them absently. They smiled sadly at me then walked away.

After going to the bathroom, ripping up the letter and flushing it down the toilet, I went to the register to pay and the girl shook her head. "It's on the house."

"Oh, no I insist," I said handing her a twenty.

She took my hand and patted it quickly while shaking her head, she released me. "Be safe," she said before walking away.

I slipped the twenty in the tip jar before leaving.

* * *

I entered the Safeway grocery store about five miles down the road. Walking around and picking up things that I usually did on shopping trips so it didn't look suspicious. My nerves were jack-knifing all over the place the entire time.

I returned home with ingredients to cook Simon's favorite meal. Maybe it was a self defense move my body threw into action, but I felt almost empty, all fear and trepidation fading away. Still there, but muted.

Simon returned home early, like he had been since I came back from my "getaway".

"Mmmm." He moaned as he bit into the rosemary chicken. "This is amazing. Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome," I responded in a monotone.

He ignored my impassive attitude like he always did. Still blissfully pretending that were madly, happily in love.

After having sex, which I guessed he thought was love making, he held on tightly to me all night. Almost, as if, subconsciously, he knew I was going to disappear.

* * *

Sparing no time packing when he left for work the next morning, I threw all needed clothes into suitcases and forgot the rest.

I rushed out the house, eyes skittering around, looking for a threat as I raced to the driver side.

I pushed the gas pedal, not caring if I was speeding. At first. I eventually slowed down, not wanting to push my luck.

In the airport, I felt relatively safe, until I saw two intimidating people. A tall man and much shorter woman approached me.

His people had found me and from the looks in their eyes, I could tell they didn't care that we were in public. They would take me no matter what.

Something in me snapped then.

I wouldn't go without a fight.

I screamed and hollered like a manic, making a scene on purpose. It took the girl to calm me down who I realized was pregnant. Her being pregnant made be trust her, I wasn't sure why, it just did. She'd repeatedly lay and hand on her stomach as if she was trying to protect the baby without even registering what she was doing.

The guy gave me the willies. His eyes were too eerily similar to Simon's.

But I went with them anyway.

They made me leave my car and drove me to a house as big and lavish as Simon's.

The woman, Bella, unlocked the door and held it open for us.

I entered and was taken aback by the grandness of it and the lack of decor. Everything was sparse as if the owner didn't care about appearance. I looked at Bella, she obviously owned the home but showed no pride in it. It was odd and refreshing.

She turned to me. "Are you thirsty?"

My eyes skittered from her, to Stefan, then back to her, before I nodded.

Turning away, she led us to the kitchen that was pristine, white and lovely. After filling the glass with ice and water she handed it to me, then tried, unsuccessfully to climb onto to a barstool. Stefan had to help her, his rapt attention on her rounded belly as he held her hand and arm. She allowed it with a grimace. She shooed him away once she was settled with a mumbled thank you. The needed help clearly annoyed her, but again her hands were on her stomach, rubbing gently as she looked at me.

"You can sit." She had a very clipped way about saying things, but strangely it didn't make her seem rude. Just to the point. I liked it.

I sat at the end of the island. A comfortable distance away from the two of them. Stefan stayed standing, right behind Bella. For a couple, they hardly ever touched one another. Each to their own, I guessed. He obviously held affection and concern for her. That was clear enough. I worried for her nonetheless. What if it was all an act on his part?

She squirmed a little in discomfort, then reached down, pulling out an intimidating pistol and placing it on the island. My eyes widen as I took her in anew. This woman could evidently handle her own. I envied her fiercely, like someone would a nice set of eyes or legs.

She looked to Stefan, I took a sip of the cool water as I watched them more. Again their relationship seemed off. They certainly cared for one another, but no love or passion passed through them. Maybe this was what real life love looked like. It was kind of sad to realize this. To not just realize that the love of my life was a sham, but that real love wasn't what it was held up to be was just the cherry on top of my terrible last couple of months.

Stefan cleared his throat, getting my attention back on track. I looked at him, having a hard time looking directly into his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't hurt me—too badly—since I got back."

This had Bella very curious. "Back from where."

I set my glass down and answered in an absentminded way, "A place for men to send women they've fucked-up too much." They blinked at my choice of words, but stayed silent so I went on. "It's posed as a spa center."

Stefan said the name and I blinked at him. "How do you know the name? Did your mother go to it?"

He shook his head. "We were too poor for that. Mama had to hide in her trailer or behind sunglasses or hats. Everyone knew what was happening though." He shook his head as if he was forcing himself back into the present. "Anyways, I've heard of the place through word of mouth when I worked as an FBI agent."

I blinked at the last part, looking a surprised question at Bella. "I was with the CIA."

I gulped, suddenly nervous as I remembered the cop and what he did to me.

They registered my change and became alert. Bella was the first to say. "Don't be scared, please. We won't hurt you."

"Have you been hurt by government officials?" Stefan asked very seriously.

I debated if I should answer but eventually nodded.

This angered him greatly. He didn't move, but his hands were gripped tightly into fist at his sides as his eyes burned. Bella swiveled around to face him, for the first time laying a hand on his arm.

It took a moment, but he finally looked into her eyes, seeming lost and disturbed. He looked so vulnerable in that moment that I forgot how similar he was to Simon. The emotion he was showing was too raw to be faked. I'd never seen someone so distraught before. I wondered if I looked like that sometimes before mentally slapping myself back to the issue at hand.

"Yes," I answered softly, getting both of their attention. "He was a cop that pulled me over when I first tried to escape."

This had Stefan angry all over again. His indignation was somewhat appreciated, but the sheer aggression wasn't needed. He didn't know me at all, after all. Maybe it was a personality trait. Hero syndrome, I believed it was called.

I just looked at him, waiting for some sort of response and getting none. I looked to Bella once I'd had enough. She looked an apology at me but didn't comment on his behavior and instead asked, "Did the pig hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Not physically. He did handle me...disrespectfully though."

Stefan's nostrils flared as he breathed heavily enough for me to hear but again didn't speak a word.

I ignored him and continued. "He also forced me to go back to Simon. That's when I had to be sent to the "spa"."

Bella winced, then her expression turned to fuming. Not as bad as Stefan, but what I told her obviously infuriated her. She contained herself enough to respond. "How did you finally get away?"

"There was a woman that worked there that helped me. She gave me a number to call when I got back to Seattle and that's how I got the plane ticket." I didn't go into detail, fearful of endangering my saviors.

Bella nodded, slightly relieved by this.

She looked to Stefan again, who'd calmed down considerably. She raised a brow at him and he shook his head, blinking his way to me. "Sorry," he muttered.

I waved the comment off as I waited silently.

It took a moment, but he eventually started talking. Telling me about my husband and his _real_ past. First, I learned his real name was Perry Johnson and that he was originally from Los Angeles. Then I found out why he'd ran away. Again, realizing what a fucking coward he was. He also told me how hard it was to track him down and that they'd finally found him by chance. That's what lead them to the house I was in, apparently this was luck too because Simon—Perry had many houses. It all seemed too much of a coincidence, as if fate had set it all up. I accepted what he said anyways, nodding.

"That's why we followed you. To get information about Perry."

Something dawned on me then. "So you were the ones that were following me yesterday?"

Their shared, worried glances disquieted me.

They shook their heads together as Bella answered, "No, that wasn't us. But thank you for sharing that, now we know for sure that Perry had men stationed on you."

I lost control of my voice as fear shook me to the core. "D-do you think they f-followed me to the airport t-too?"

Bella shrugged. "I didn't see anyone or anything suspicious."

This eased me a little, until she said, "But that doesn't mean their not really good at their job."

"Oh," I mumbled as I registered my hands shaking. I pushed them hard against my thighs, trying to get them to stop with no success.

Stefan threw Bella a sharp look then locked my eyes with his. I was too worked up to think about looking away from Simon's twin-like eyes. "You're safe. Don't worry. If they were following you, we lost them. I'm sure of that."

I doubted he was by the way Bella looked at him.

He refused to look away from me, trying to persuade me with his eyes.

I nodded to get his attention off of me. "O-okay."

He nodded. "Good. Now, do you have any information about Perry that would be helpful?"

I chewed my lip as I thought. I shrugged, feeling ashamed. "Sorry, but no. He kept me away from all business affairs, except for balls and parties."

The last part excited him. "Could you identify some of his associates?"

I sat up a little, happy to actually contribute something. "If I had pictures, yes."

He was gone in a flash.

I blinked at the place he had been standing only seconds ago, then back to Bella.

She smiled, shaking her head and slowly managing to get herself down. Her feet were on the ground before I could help her.

"Where'e he going?" I asked.

"I'm sure he's in the study."

"Doing what?" I asked again, feeling completely out of the loop and stupid for feeling that way.

She smirked at me, she was so close I could see the sunburst hairs surrounding her pupils. "Let's go find out."

* * *

**A/N: **The cafe and grocery store mentioned are real places.

Leah, is ranking up there with favorite heroines I've written for me. She is relatively close to the Bella of From Phoenix with Love, because they are both strong willed and still manage to not completely break in horrifying conditions. But Leah is more...softhearted, less cold because she didn't need to harden herself for years like Bella did from FPwL. I'd really love to hear y'all opinions even if you haven't read From Phoenix with Love.

Also, I know that the fact that Leah didn't fight more will be disappointing. Even I'll say that if a man ever touched me the way he shouldn't, I'd go to jail for murder gladly, but there are women out there who don't have that mindset. I do feel that towards the end she does try to get away since she can't fight back and doesn't have it in her to kill, she's just in over her head with how much power Simon/Perry has.

I will promise that she becomes stronger throughout the story.

For anyone who's confused by the CIA comment, it's a cover for Bella.


	4. Corruption

_A sociopath is one who sees others as impersonal objects to be manipulated to fulfill their own narcissistic needs without any regard for the hurtful consequences of their selfish actions._

_-_R. Alan Woods

(Perry/Simon)

"You lost her?" I spat through my teeth.

Ray-Ray and Bob looked uncomfortable and squirmy, looking on the verge of soiling themselves. Their fear was justified, because I wanted to kill them. I restrained myself though because I wasn't in the mood to go through the trouble. Though I could easily be persuaded.

Ray-Ray answered first, voice nervous and squeaky—which was funny to watch because he was a juice head with obscenely large muscles. "We followed her all over town, like you told us to after the interference with the phone call, but she was just running errands so we figured there was nothing going on..." He trailed off, looking anywhere but at me.

"So you put it upon yourself to decide what was the best course of action?" I asked, deathly quiet.

He nodded jerkingly.

I slit his throat with a quick flick of the wrist, causing him to fall to the ground, gurgling for air the whole way. He died slowly and painfully before our feet. I turned to Bob as I wiped my switch blade with a handkerchief. I handed him the rag. He flinched away slightly but took the garment.

"Get rid of him."

He nodded, swallowing with trouble.

"Where did you see her go?" I asked roughly, really wanting to give him the same straight, red line on his throat that his buddy had, but restrained myself because I unfortunately still needed him...for the time being.

He was quick to oblige me, naming a cafe and grocery store.

I went to the grocery store first and found nothing even though the manger was kind enough to show me his weeks worth of video footage. She talked to no one as she went about pushing the cart and selecting goods.

The cafe was my next destination, and if I found nothing, I was going to pay Bob a well deserved visit.

I walked to the counter where I tall, skinny teenage boy stood.

He smiled, his pimply face stretching. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Were you working here yesterday morning?"

He shook his head, looking quizzically at me. "No, sir. None of us were."

"Could you tell me who was?"

"Um..." He looked around the cafe, searching for help and finding none. "W-why?"

I sighed, becoming extremely aggravated. "Because I had terrible service and I'd like to write a complaint about it."

"Was it with the food or the service?"

I went with instinct and said, "The service."

He nodded. "Well the waitress that was working yesterday morning quit."

"Really?" I asked, excited about this news and not bothering to hide it.

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What a shame," I murmured as I smiled inwardly. I looked to the boy. "Could I possibly get her name?"

"Uh...I don't think I'm allowed."

I leaned closer, narrowing my eyes only slightly. "It would be in your best interest to help me. I wouldn't want to have to tell your boss about you smoking weed on the job." I allowed myself to smirk then. _Checkmate._

His eyes widen, obviously remembering puffing on a roach in the back a short time ago. He told me her name, looking none to happy with me.

I thanked him and tipped him heavily. His view on me changed when he grabbed the fifty and shoved it in his pocket.

I walked out the building as I called Bob and told him the girl's name, telling him to get all the information he could.

We hung up and I pocketed my phoned, murmuring to myself, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Leah."

(Leah)

I followed Bella down the hall to the study, finding Stefan sitting at a desk, nose nearly touching the computer screen.

The screen showed many different people, mostly men. Some I recognized.

Stefan turned to me, eyes fixed on my as he motioned me to come forward.

I moved slowly to him, unable to unlock my eyes from his. They were transfixing in their misty intensity.

Once I reached him, we continued staring at each other, like we were having a contest. I couldn't even blink. It was completely unnerving to gaze so fully at someone and have them do the same. Bella clearing her throat, broke our strange connection. I looked at her, having a hard time meeting her gaze because I felt like an idiot.

Stefan straightened himself, facing the computer again. "Do you know anyone you see?" he asked curtly.

I nodded, then said, "Yes." when I realized he still wasn't looking at me.

Hearing that finally had him glancing my way. "Really? That's great. How many?"

"Hmm." I looked to the screen again. "Only nine," I answered apologetically.

This seemed to make the two of them extremely happy. They both looked like a lions finding a wounded zebra. It was freaky to witness, to say the less.

They cleared their expressions once noticing mine.

"Can you tell us names?" Bella asked, firing away question after question. "Do you know where they live? What they do? What their relationship with Perry is?"

I nodded my head to every question, not bothering with trying to get a word in.

"Bella," Stefan interrupted her, chuckling. It was a nice sound, soft and low. "Settle down. You're making _my _head spin."

She pressed her lips together, looking an apology at me. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

She smiled a little, the small gestured caused her eyes to shine, making her exceedingly beautiful. "We've been after this bastard for a lot longer than I'd like to admit."

I nodded. "I understand...I'm glad you're determined to find him."

"Oh, I don't just want to find him." Bella said, malice contouring her voice. "I want to torture the fucker."

This had me reeling. Not just what she said, but the clear honesty in it. I knew she wasn't just saying it as an angry threat, but something she fully planned to do.

"Bella." Stefan's voice was sharp.

"What?" She shot back just as sharply.

"Calm down," Stefan said, watching me closely, as if I'd jump out the window in order to get away. I wasn't entirely sure if that was a bad idea. "You're scaring the shit out of her."

Bella looked at me finally. "Oh. Sorry, but that's how I feel."

I shook my head, opening my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Her raw viciousness was something I'd never encountered in my life, aside from Simon. But he was a man. Call me sexist, but it was shocking to see a woman show murderous tendencies. Though I have to admit, a large part of myself envied this as well.

"So," Stefan said, grabbing my attention again. "Can you tell us anything about the men you know."

I nodded, rattling off names and all the information I had. Which was very little. Apparently this was enough for the two of them. Bella looked on the verge of salivating, while Stefan looked as if he was calculating an elaborate plan. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Bella's ruthlessness and Stefan cunningness made for a lethal team. I _never_ wanted to be on their bad side. I had to say, I was glad they were on my side.

* * *

As Stefan and Bella stayed glued to the internet, looking for any little bit of information they could with Stefan making a few sporadic calls inbetween. I caught the names; Derrick, Guy, Dex, and Kenny. He didn't look particularly happy after each phone call ended. I didn't pry, but stayed in the leather chair with a tall back in the corner, digging dirt out of my nails and looking around the room.

It was a very manly area. But looking at Bella all in black, I couldn't say that it wasn't for her. I hazarded a guess that her taste weren't of the norm.

Someone walking in took all of our attention and had me jumping.

It was a man as tall as Stefan and surprisingly more muscular. Bella smiled, walking to the new arrival and grabbing his shirt collar to lead his face to hers. I watched in wide eyed amazement as the two got busy acquainting their mouths to one another. I looked at Stefan in astonishment, waiting for him to flip out or at least say something. He did neither, but shook his head with a smile playing around his lips before looking back to the paper work he'd pulled together in the last hour.

The newcomer pulled away first, chuckling hoarsely while kissing Bella's neck softly. "I missed you too, baby."

_Baby? _I was so totally confused. I looked to the couple in the most passionate embarrass I'd ever witnessed, then back to Stefan who seemed like he couldn't have cared less. Shit, they probably could've got down and dirty right there on the floor and he'd still likely say nothing. I was being dramatic, but at the moment I was completely shocked, so _excuse_ me.

Obviously Bella and Stefan weren't a couple, unless they had a three's company thing going. I doubted it. Stefan and Bella showed no sort of fervor towards one another, while her and this new man could've burned the house down.

The man in question, cleared his throat, making me look at him. He smiled, still holding Bella with a hand on her belly. "Hello, I'm Edward."

"Hi, I'm Leah."

His smiled brightened. "Good to meet you."

"Same."

This was too bizarre. Bella must of briefed him about me, because he showed no surprise or confusion about my presence. Or maybe he was just used to having strangers show up at his house. I couldn't tell. But with the...oddness I'd witnessed thus far, I wouldn't doubt it.

Taking both of Bella's hands in his, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Have you ate?"

Bella's eyes skittered around his face. "Yes."

"Not since this morning," Stefan said, causing Bella to throw a glare at the back of his head. "Sorry, man, I forgot."

"It's alright, thanks for the honesty." Edward's face showed nothing but concern for the woman next to him. "Come on, beautiful. Let's pull something together for you."

"I'm not that hungry," she muttered right as her stomach grumbled.

Edward chuckled again. "The baby seems to think otherwise."

"Fine." She sighed, looking at us. "I'll be back to see what kind of progress you've made."

Stefan waved her off, not evening looking back.

Edward escorted Bella out of the room while murmuring things in her ear that had her blushing. I was suspicious that she could even blush, but Edward brought blood to her cheeks with seeming ease.

I looked to Stefan. "Are they married?"

He nodded, offering nothing else.

"How long have they been together?"

"Seven years."

I blinked at that, remembering how they looked together. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and didn't care who saw. Simon—I mean, Perry was nothing like that. He was verbally affectionate, yes. But he would never hold me or hardly touch me in public. I don't remember feeling as euphoric as Bella seemed to be near her husband in Perry's presence either. It was like a switch had been flipped when Edward walked in. The cold, vengeance in her eyes just vanished as if it had never been there when they landed on her lover. I loved Perry, but I was constantly aware of the world and the happenings of it when I was around him, even when we laid together. I remembered hearing dogs barking or cars passing durning intercourse with him. The closest thing I'd come to the world disappearing was with Stefan an hour or so ago when we were staring at each other. I chalked that up to frazzled nerves though.

I looked at Stefan's face brightened by the computer screen. The light casted shadows over his chiseled features, causing his cheekbones to jut out even more and his eyelashes to seem impossibly longer. Only then did I see the vast difference between him and Perry. His appearance was rugged, while Perry's was pristine. Some would say Perry was more classically handsome. It was alarming to admit that I would fully disagree.

* * *

Bella came in a half hour later, looking slightly disheveled. I veered my thoughts away from why she looked like that. Edward followed shortly after, looking smug with himself and completely high on life.

"Have you found anything new?" Bella asked all business like, while throwing what she though was covert glances at Edward.

"A little," was Stefan's distracted reply, finally looking away from the screen with bloodshot eyes to give Bella room to look through the paper work that had doubled.

"Jesus," she said under her breath. "He's fortified the fucking hell out of himself."

Stefan nodded, rubbing his forehead roughly. "Yup. Sly bastard. I've called in some favors. They should be here in a couple of days."

Bella nodded. "We have plenty of room." She instantly looked at Edward. "Is that okay?" she asked more out of courtesy it seemed than for permission.

Edward nodded, smiling at Bella. "We both know it is. I married you knowing how...hospitable you are."

She smacked him. "If you don't want them here, they won't stay here."

That had his eyes softening even more. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you, baby. But I'm seriously okay with it. This house is big fucking enough."

She rubbed the back of his neck, having his eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you," she said softly, going for another quick kiss and getting a full blown one that included tongue. I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on their privacy.

My stomach decided to voice its emptiness right then.

Stefan's attention fully focused on me. "You need to eat," he announced while walking to me. He stayed there, towering over me, but making no move. I looked up at him, eyes wide open. He'd gotten across the large room extraordinarily fast or maybe I was still caught in a half daze from aftershock.

I nodded finally, while swallowing audibly. "O-okay."

He nodded in return and spun on his heels, booking it to the door. I had a difficult time keeping up, I spared a glance for the couple but I could've thrown a live grenade at their feet and they still wouldn't have noticed. I shrugged, rushing to Stefan. I nearly slammed into him when he came to an abrupt stop to turn into the kitchen.

I followed, taking the stool I had before as I watched him rummage through the kitchen as if he'd done it many times before.

"Sandwich okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Turkey, ham?"

"Both, please," I said as my stomach grossly agreed.

I saw his faint smirk before he'd completely turned away from me to get veggies. "Tomato, lettuce, cheese?"

"No tomato, please."

He nodded, putting them away after slicing him one. "Mayo, ketchup, mustard?"

"Mustard only, please."

He glanced at me. "You can stop saying please every time."

I gaped at him for a moment. "I like to be polite."

"It's annoying."

His straightforward attitude was rude and refreshing. I was so used to Perry's imbecile manners that I was only then realizing it was a disguise the whole time. Stefan was a take me as you see me type of guy and I appreciated it as well as liked it.

I simply nodded, because I didn't know what to say.

"How many?"

"One, ple—One is fine."

He nodded, going about building our sandwiches. After finishing making my one and his three, he stowed everything away and handed me my plate.

"Thanks." I couldn't help myself. After all, he didn't have to make mine.

He nodded again. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

He got two chilled water bottles out of the fridge for us, sitting at on the stool next to mine, he grabbed a sandwich and bit half of it off. I nibbled at mine, enjoying every bite.

He stood and went to the pantry, materializing shortly after with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritios. He opened the bag and laid it between us while lowering himself back on his tool. Taking a large hand full, he pilled the chips next to his sandwiches. I took a much smaller handful and mirrored him.

He finished his first sandwich before I could blink then made quick work of his second then third. He ate like an animal, I had a hard time not staring. I made myself look out the window with a pretty nice view of the backyard as I ate.

"You eat like a chi-chi bird," Stefan said abruptly.

My eyes snapped to him and I blurted, "Well, you eat like a pig." I gasped, shocked by my outburst. "I'm _so_ sorry." I sat rigidly, waiting for him to lash out at me.

He surprised me by laughing heartedly, throwing his head back and practically howling. "Whew, boy, you're a firecracker."

I looked down, embarrassed. I never talked to people like that. Even when they were treating me like shit, I was always nice. My grandma's teaching me to kill them with kindness taking over.

"Hey," Stefan said, waiting for me to look up to continue. "Don't sweat it. I like it when people stand up for themselves. Shows they've got a backbone."

I nodded, not all that certain I had a backbone. If I did, I never would've let Perry hurt me.

"Trust me, you have one." He said, noticing and correctly interperting my expression. "If you didn't, you never would've got away."

I said nothing to this because I was fiercely telling my eyes to not cry. This didn't help because water was streaming down my cheeks. My face flamed with anger. I hated crying. I don't know who didn't. But it was even worse when I did it in front of people. Stefan focused on the window as he finished his chips, blessedly letting me collect myself.

I wiped my face with a napkin when my eyes had finally dried. "Thank you," I said before returning to my food.

"Don't mention it."

We stayed quiet while we finished eating. It wasn't completely comfortable because of the heavy stuff we'd just discussed, but it wasn't tense either. The air around us was sort of in the middle of the two.

Taking our plates silently, he walked to the sink. My eyes followed a path from the back of his curly head, to his broad shoulders, then his tapering waist, then finally to his close-fitting, faded Levis. The jeans looked content as hell to be where they were. I couldn't blame them. I slapped myself mentally. _What was I doing? _Ogling this stranger like a fangirl. I mean, shit, I should've been wary of this man and all other men, instead of thinking anything remotely sexual about him. My inner pep talk wasn't helping, because my traitor eyes had a mind of their own and kept zeroing in on his biceps, or legs, or ass. _Good God! I need help._ My eyes slid down his body again. _Serious help. _


	5. Assemble

_Leadership is the capacity and will to rally men and women to a common purpose and the character which inspires confidence. _

-Bernard Montgomery

(Stefan)

I felt uncharacteristically jittery.

Mostly, because of how much odds were stacked against us, but also partly because of the woman only inches from me.

I couldn't help but compare her to Holly. Their features were so vastly different, Holly's light and dewy, while Leah's were dark and mysterious. I was undoubtably attracted to Leah, which was upsetting beyond measure. I attempted to ignore it, but the harder I tried the louder it became, so I just decided to accept the fact and move on from it. It wasn't as if I was going to do anything about it. Even if she hadn't just been abused, I wouldn't pursue anything with her because I'd vowed to Holly and myself that I'd never be with anyone again, physically or mentally after her death. I'd stuck to it unwaveringly thus far too.

Leah was the only woman that even remotely got my attention since Holly. It was something that angered and intrigued me all at once. She didn't seem to be all the comfortable with me either. I couldn't blame her. I could be...unwelcoming. Okay, I was downright unfriendly, but it worked for me. It kept people at arm's reach. The only people who ever broke through the barrier being Bella and Bailey. Bella was easy to accept because we were freakily alike, as if we were twins separated at birth, and Bailey was like a sweet little bulldozer. You couldn't help but be flattened like a pancake by her affection and love for life.

Leah was no laughing matter either. Her charms were so stealthily they could steal the Mona Lisa without a trace.

I was in deep shit. I glanced at her quickly, taking in her slim features. _Real_ deep shit.

(Leah)

Stefan's "friends" showed up sooner than he'd anticipated.

Derrick was the first. He was devastatingly handsome and wasn't shy about strutting it either.

"The Charmer," Stefan murmured to me with a steadying hand on my back after the dark haired, blue-eyed devil swooped me up into a twirling hug as if we were life long friends. Stefan's minimal amount of touching affected me more than Derrick's full body hug. "He can get anything out of anyone, male or female."

Derrick flashed a smile, tisking. "You lowly understate my prowess, Roman." His deep set eyes held mine. "He forgot to say, religious figures, dictators, enforcers and Waffle House mangers."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It was implied."

"You know I like things to be clear."

Stefan groaned, but said nothing else as he pushed Derrick to the study.

Derrick looked over Stefan's shoulder, winking at me before disappearing.

I looked at Bella with a slack mouth.

She was shaking her head, smirking. "Roman sure does keep strange company."

I simply nodded as I stared at the empty space they use to be in.

I was about to make my way to the study when someone knocked loudly.

Me and Bella looked at each other before Bella crept to the door with a hand behind her back, just above her pistol. She wore the weapon as if it were a beloved piece of jewelry. She pressed one eye to the peephole before saying, "Who are you?"

I heard a muffled voice answer, "Guy."

She stepped back, hollering, "Stefan, Guy's here."

Stefan came out instantly with Derrick right behind him.

Stefan went to the door, mirroring Bella before opening the door. Derrick stopped beside me, looking up and down my body without even trying to conceal what he was doing. An older man stepped inside, walking right to Derrick and grabbing his shoulder, making the flirtatious man fall to his knees with a deafening, high-pitched cry of pain.

Stefan locked the door, looking bored when he turned back around. "Let him go, Guy."

"This little shit deserves it after what he did to my Linda."

I guessed with the little bit of knowledge I'd gathered from the short time of knowing Derrick, he'd probably diddled and ditched this Linda, who was probably a daughter, niece or possibly wife of Guy's. I was so enthralled by the drama I didn't even notice Stefan disengaging the older man from the younger man with one hand until they were on the other side of the room.

I blinked at him, before clearing my disbelief.

"Care to share what the fuck is happening, Stefan?" Bella asked, not really looking as if she cared that much.

"Not really."

"He fucked my daughter last year then hightailed it," Guy spat, glaring at Derrick. "Haven't seen the fucker since." _Bingo_. I felt slightly guilty for being proud of myself for nearly hitting it on the head.

"Let's get you a beer," Stefan said in a semi-soothing voice, massaging Guy's shoulders roughly as he guided him to the kitchen.

I helped Derrick up. His hands linger on my forearms well after he was on his feet as he stepped closer, smiling at me as if he hadn't just being screaming like a little girl.

Bella stepped forward with warning eyes. "Don't get fresh."

He pulled his hands away, holding them up in a sign of surrender.

I knew she was just trying to help, but I couldn't help the stab of annoyance. I wasn't a baby. I could handle myself. At least, I wanted to prove to myself that I could.

I looked at the kitchen, asking, "What's his nickname?"

Derrick gazed at me for a moment before looking at the kitchen with the first sign of fear in his eyes. "The Eraser."

As stupid as the name sounded to me, it didn't make him any less frightening.

"What does that mean?" I asked even though I had a clue.

Derrick brushed hair out his face before answering in a hushed voice. "He can make someone disappear."

"I figured as much," I mumbled mostly to myself. Bella nodded to my side, looking more interested than scared, which was bonkers to me.

I walked to the kitchen, hearing Bella and Derrick's footsteps right behind me.

The two men were sitting in the same place me and Stefan had been only last night, both drinking from Coors Original. When Derrick stepped into the room, Guy's already hard face turned murderous. Stefan's hand on his shoulder seemed to be the only thing to keep him on the stool. Why Stefan had such an effect on him? I didn't have the foggiest of ideas.

Now that I was able to really take in the Guy, I noticed he looked a lot like Stefan, only with washed-out, greying features.

Just when I was about to open my mouth, the door bell rang.

Stefan looked at Derrick. "Get that, would ya?"

Derrick nodded, looking more than happy to leave the room.

We all stayed quiet, each listening to two low male voices in the other room.

Derrick came in shortly after with a bulky man with the poutiest lips I'd ever seen and aviator glasses covering his eyes. Even with the cover, I could see him taking everyone in. He lingered on Bella's beautiful face until he noticed the rounded, bulging stomach and her absentmindedly rubbing it. He didn't spare me a second glance. I didn't take it personally. I was...dull compared to Bella. Being over looked wasn't something I was new to, so I could almost ignore it.

Stefan stood, grabbing beers and handing them to Derrick and the new man.

"Dex," he said with a hand shake.

"Stefan," the man said lowly, pulling off his glass and hooking them on his shirt collar. His eyes weren't necessarily blue, but they weren't green either. They were closer to Stefan's just not as transfixing.

Dex walked to Guy, the two men stared each other down. I tensed, waiting for them to throw punches or something with the way they were looking at each other. They moved at the same time. I reflexively stepped forward until I realized they were hugging. I relaxed marginally, looking at Stefan in question. He noticed my look and shrugged.

In the short amount of time that just passed, he was nearly at my side when he was all the way on the other side of the island before. I didn't have to ask why he'd moved. He was going to stop me from stepping in. But why just me? Bella was moving forward too. The answer came to me quickly. He didn't think I could handle my own like Bella. Which, I was willing to admit, he was right. Just because I could accept the fact, didn't make the horse pill any easier to swallow. I wanted to be as strong and competent as Bella. I wanted it so bad it made my stomach hurt.

The men pulled apart, laughing and throwing goodhearted insults at each other. Derricks jealously of the two getting on so well was palpable even though he tried to act indifferent.

The doorbell sounded again.

"That's Kenny," Stefan announced before disappearing out the door..

I wondered what this man looked like as I strained to hear any bit of conversation I could. Either they were whispering or not talking at all because I didn't hear smack.

I didn't have to wonder long since Stefan was walking in at the moment with the sexiest girl—_woman _with the silkiest looking skin the color of milky carmel I couldn't even light a candle to. _Kenny? _Who named there daughter Kenny? Or was this someone else?

They all laughed at me and Bella's bewildered faces.

Stefan touched the bombshell's bare shoulder. I ignored the pang of jealousy as I cleared my face of any expression. A trick I'd learned and the only good thing that came from being with Perry.

"This is Makenna—Kenny."

She smiled, only advancing her appeal. "Derrick boy there gave me the nickname." She looked at him with no sort of warmth even though her voice was playful. "It just stuck."

"You love it, baby." He winked at her, licking his lips. "Especially when I call you that in your wet dreams."

Everyone rolled their eyes, even me.

She laughed dryly. "Watch it, Derrick, or I'll drain your offshore bank accounts."

That had his face dropping and muttering something into his beer as he took a long swig.

Bella asked the question that was nagging at me. "What are these two nicknames?" She looked at Makenna then Dex. Her eyes narrowed when Dex smirked in a slightly sinister way. He gave me the willies. There was no doubting that. I made a mental note to keep a good distance between myself and him at all times.

Stefan stepped in front of us, catching both our eyes at the same. "Kenny's the Hacker. Her names is self explanatory."

"Let's pretend I'm an idiot for a second, shall we?" Bella drew out the sarcasm as if she was making sure everyone could hear it while she crossed her arms around her chest.

All the men's eyes, except Stefan's, zeroed in on her plump, mother-to-be breast.

Stefan's eyes didn't leave Bella's as his face grew grim. Still I could tell he held firm devotion for Bella. Just by looking at them looking at each other, I knew they'd be friends until the day they died. It was the strangest, strongest bond I'd ever seen people hold that weren't blood related or lovers.

"She can penetrate anything with digital intelligence without being detected."

I looked at her anew. I judged people to quickly and was always wrong. I needed to learn to wait, observe and draw conclusion later. Just looking at her, I'd thought I'd see her working at Barney's or somewhere just as high-priced instead of behind a computer, wrecking havoc. Come to think of it, she probably made herself look that way on purpose. The realization of how over my head I was, wasn't as scary as it should've been.

"Can you get past government firewalls?" I found myself asking.

She looked at me, sizing me up and not finding that I was noteworthy enough before shrugging with a smirk. "Possibly."

"She's being coy," Derricked jumped in. "That's child play to her."

"What about you?" Bella asked, facing Dex.

His eyes held hers for the longest time. "I don't think you want to know it."

"Try me," she challenged, stepping forward and leaning her hands against the island.

He leaned forward, smiling broadly. He was enjoying the mess out of goading her.

"Bella," Stefan warned, stepping forward.

"Don't." She held up a hand behind herself, eyes never leaving Dex's.

Stefan stopped, groaning lowly. I couldn't help the urge to rub his back to relax him and only stopped myself with sheer force of will.

"I'm the Killer." He drew out the sentence as if he was savoring the anticipation.

Bella was silent for the longest time, still as a statue. Every hair on my body felt like they were vibrating from his admission. That was the most straight forward nickname out of the bunch.

"That's it?" Bella asked suddenly, laughing.

That had Dex frowning, chest puffing out. "Yes."

I saw Derrick covering a smirk with his beer from the corner of my eye.

"How fucking original. Congrates, we're all killers."

I almost said, _I'm not_, but I saw no use of pointing out the obvious.

Stefan pulled her away then a little roughly, pressing her back to his chest.

I could see her hands shaking faintly. "Let. Me. Go. Stefan."

"Not until you settle down." She tried to pull away but Stefan had a grip on her and it seemed she wasn't going anywhere until he was ready to let her go.

She visibly struggled to calm herself down, when she finally did, Stefan released her, but stayed close. "He's not just a killer. He can make your death look like a complete accident."

"Whoopty fucking doo," she spat, but she took a step back.

"It just gets your goose to meet a more skilled killer, doesn't it?" Dex nearly purred.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Already did this morning, honey." I made a face at what a douche he was. Derrick could be cheeky, but it was somewhat charming. Dex was just crass and narcissistic.

He caught my expression, making him finally give me his undivided attention. He looked at me as if he'd just realized I was there. Guy looked like he was about to fall asleep while Makenna and Derrick were lounging at the table, having a conversation of their own since they seemed to have grown bored of ours. Stefan moved closer to me, glaring at Dex.

Dex paid him no mind as his gaze penetrated mine. His eyes were close to Perry's when he grew wild with rage, except Guy's whole exterior was calm. Something that was eons scarier than anything Perry could muster.

"What's the face for...who are you anyway?"

Stefan stood half in front of me. I wanted to push him out the way, but couldn't seem to move my arms. "She's valuable to us. "

I frowned at him, not liking being spoken about like an object.

"That doesn't even begin to answer my question."

Everyone seemed to be suddenly very interested in me, all of them staring at me while Bella stepped closer as well as if her and Stefan were getting ready to defend me. Looking at all of them, I realized that could be a serious possibility and that only made my anxiety skyrocket.

I spoke up first, eyes never leaving Dex's as I pretended not to be losing my shit. "I'm Perry's wife, Leah Clearwater." I didn't add the Mathers, because that wasn't who I was anymore. It was lie the whole time anyway, there was no reason for me to hold on to it.

Guy was the first to say something. "I heard he roughed you up."

All I could do was nod as my eyes moved to his.

"A man that puts hand on any woman isn't okay with me," was all he said in a quiet, angry voice while all of Stefan's help nodded.

Stefan took us all in, before asking the four newcomers to follow him to the study.

Bella went to the sink and started washing dishes as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked sharper than I intended.

She looked at me over her shoulder, before turning off the water and drying her hands. "Because I'll blow a gasket if I don't chill out."

I nodded, respecting that. I pulled myself on the stool after accepting a soda from Bella. "It's caffeine free," she said almost as if she was apologizing.

"That's fine."

She nodded, before getting us each a glass half full with ice.

I traced the top of my glass with a finger after filling it was fizzy, dark liquid.

"What do you want to ask?" Bella asking had my neck snapping upright, wide eyes zooming to hers.

She didn't say anything else, just waited.

I sighed. "I was wondering if you could...help me be strong like you."

Her eyes softened as she touched the top of my hand that was flat on the counter. "Of course. I can teach you to use a gun, but Stefan will have to show you hand to hand combat since I'm encumbered at the moment." She looked down with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. I'm glad you asked."

"Really?"

She nodded, pulling her hand away. "Every woman should know how to defend themselves."

I grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head at me.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, looking genuinely perplexed. I noticed that she didn't deny it.

I shrugged lamely with a heavy sigh. "Because I'm nothing like all of you."

She touched my shoulder. "That doesn't make you weak...just ill equipped." She smiled at me, joking. I tried to smile back, but my lips suddenly seemed to be weighed down by bricks.

"Yea, that's true."

She patted my shoulder before standing. "Don't worry. We'll change that. Soon."

Edward walked in then, smiling at us sunnily as he walked straight to his wife to scoop her up in his strong arms. He kissed her as if they were shooting a passionate love scene for a movie. The only audience they had was me though. I snuck out the room with neither of them noticing.

I was climbing the stairs to the room I was staying in when everyone filed out the hall that lead to the study. Stefan's eyes found mine instantly and stopped at the bottom of the stairs—everyone else stopped to watch the two of us—capturing my full attention as my limps grew stiff.

"Where's Bella?" he asked finally.

"In the kitchen with Edward."

He nodded. "I want to talk to you later."

"Okay."

He gazed at me for an extended moment, making my whole body feel floaty, before he spun around and walked away, his followers right behind him.

I stared at his departing back before shaking my head and high stepping it to my room. Even though it was childish and something I knew wasn't true from experience, I felt safer once I was inside the large room encompassed in pristine white and locked the door.

* * *

**People I envision for Stefan's team:**

Derrick (The Charmer) - Ian Somerhalder

Guy (The Eraser) -Jeff Bridges

Dex (The Killer) - Tom Hardy

Kenny (The Hacker) - Rosario Dawson

_You can also see picture and small descriptions of all the character on the story's blog. Link can be found on my profile. _

Have a great day,

Phee


	6. Ghost

_What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today, but revisiting this painful past can contribute little or nothing to what we need to do now._

_-_William Glasser

(Leah)

I was just tying the fluffy, tan guest robe around myself hours after meeting the "team", when someone knocked at the door.

"One second," I called, rushing to the door to make sure the it was locked even though I'd checked and doubled checked it before jumping in the shower. I relaxed a little when I saw that it was securely locked. I liked these doors because they had dead bolts and not some sissy little doorknob locks. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Leah."

_Oof, _even hearing Stefan say my name through a dense barrier did something funny to me. I would've laughed it off as nothing but silliness, but it was too prominent and plain ole satisfying of a feeling to brush off.

I opened the door, stepping back for him to come in.

He paused, eyes sliding down my exposed calves before snapping to my eyes. "Should I step out for you to...dress?"

His discomfort was endearing for some reason.

I shook my head, eying him. "Not unless you plan on being here a while."

He shook his head quickly, clearing his throat. "_No, _no, I don't."

I nodded, walking to the couch in the corner of the room surrounded by chairs and sitting down with my feet tucked under my butt.

Stefan sat across from me, looking big and out of place in the girly room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He slouched, sighing deeply as he rubbed his face. He looked as if someone had finally loosened something inside of him. He also looked completely drained as if he hadn't slept in weeks. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I looked at him, just blankly gazing at him like the vapor head I was. I didn't even remotely know what to say to that. I couldn't stop or deny the slight tingle I got from him going out of his way to check up on me.

He went on when I didn't offer anything. "I know you've been through a lot in a short time, and I know how overwhelming Guy, Derrick, Dex and Kenny—_shit, _even me and Bella can be for people like you."

"Like me?" I asked, back stiffing as defensiveness took hold.

He groaned, obviously regretting his choice of words. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." I crossed my arms. "Enlighten me, please."

He smiled slightly, it was such a surprising, breathtaking site. I forget what I was upset about. "You remind me of Bella."

"Me?" Now I was flattered, even though I shouldn't be so easily distracted. I shook my head. "No, you can't compliment me to get out of trouble. Explain what you meant before."

He stood suddenly, walking to the couch and sitting only an arm's reach away from me.

Facing me, he leaned an arm across the back of the couch. His finger tips were inches away from my shoulder, so close I could see he was a nail biter. "I mean, normal people. Everyday people freak out when we unmask our monstrous sides." He was smiling again, but it was brittle this time. I wanted to wipe it away and replace it with the tiny one he'd just granted me. "I should've thought about that before exposing you to all of us."

"You're not a monster."

"You don't know me, Leah." His voice was grave and sure, eyes haunted.

"You're not," I said firmly.

Leaning forward, I touched the part of his thigh closest to his knee and froze. I'd meant to touch his knee but had missed the mark. Even though I hadn't missed it by much, touching his thigh was so much more intimate than a kneecap.

I felt his muscle bunch beneath denim and heard his breath grow swallow while my whole body sang to life. All kinds of different emotions swirled in his eyes, none of which I could pinpoint. Grabbing my hand, he pulled it off and dropped it back on my lap.

I looked down, more embarrassed than I'd ever been. I had no idea why my touched was so unwanted by him. After all, he'd touched me before—only once, but he still did nonetheless. Why was my hand on him so displeasing to him? Though the question wouldn't leave my mind, I wasn't about to ask him because I knew his answer would do nothing but tear me up inside.

"Leah," he murmured after a moment.

I glanced at him, seeing that he was back to his neutral self. "You can't even begin to image the things I've—we've all done."

I nodded. "I'm sure I couldn't. Will you tell me some of them?"

He held my gaze for a moment, inwardly debating before finally saying, "Let's just say, I've done things I'm not proud of."

I gave him the best hard look I could. "That's terribly vague."

"Fine," he snapped, looking suddenly angry.

I recoiled a little, which made him look disgusted with himself.

"Sorry," he muttered, before getting up and pacing around the room. "I'm warning you, whatever you think you know about the government and spies and the shit we do, it doesn't even come close."

I nodded, totally enthralled by him looking as if he were a caged panther pacing back and forth.

He stopped at the window, pulling up the blinds and looking up at the starry sky. "After my wife was killed by a mafia leader I was after, I went down a path of revenge."

I stood and walked to him, making no move to touch him, but merely watched him.

He glanced at me before continuing. "I did anything I could to get information about him, even torture—_And _don't even ask what kind because I won't tell you."

"Did you hurt woman or children?" I asked breathlessly.

He finally looked at me, eyes dark and remote as ever. "Do you mean take their loved ones to get what I wanted?"

I nodded, licking my dry lips.

He looked away, saying almost in a whisper, "I wouldn't be any better than the man I was after if I did."

That relived me immeasurably. "What happened after you...tormented them?"

"Nothing." That shocked me, but I stayed silent. "It didn't matter how many men I went through, Aro was always one step ahead of me."

He glared out the window, promising the glass torture as if he had a personal vendetta against it. It took me a moment to notice he was looking at his own reflection. "Until I met, Bella."

I stood up straighter, amazed that he was sharing so much with me. Perry never did such a thing. No matter how much I asked for any piece of his past, he'd always revert the conversation to me. At first, I figured he was just that interested in me. Now I was all too aware that he was simply holding onto his secrets.

"Did you try to hurt her?"

"No. I helped her."

"How?"

He exhaled deeply, still not looking at me. "She and her family were on the run from Aro when I found her, I offered my assistant and built a plan to finally kill him."

"Did you?"

He shook his head. "She did after her father was shot down."

I closed my eyes, empathizing with her loss.

"The point is I'm not the savior you think I am. There's a darkness inside me that I can never escape. There is in Bella too. That's why we get alone so well. We relate with each other like no one else can. She wasn't being dramatic either, everyone that was in the kitchen, except you, has killed."

"Even Makenna?"

"Yes. She's gotten herself in predicaments where the only thing she could do to get out of it was killing. Derrick too. But me, Guy, Bella, and Dex did it because we wanted to. There were many times where there was no threat on our lives when we killed, we did it for our own reasons."

I reached to touch his shoulder, but let my arm drop at the last minute. "You're a good man, Stefan."

He closed his eyes tightly as if he was suddenly in pain. "You can't know that."

"I can."

"How?" he asked fiercely, boring his eyes into mine.

"Because you get no sort of pleasure out of hurting people. Trust me, you're not evil."

"What makes you think I don't enjoy it?"

"You wouldn't look at yourself the way you do if you did."

"That doesn't make any difference. I've made choices in my life that I can never take back. I'm not what you think I am. Whatever romantic notations you have brewing in that pretty head of yours, you need to let them go."

I went to speak, but he interrupted me.

"I see the way you look at me, Leah. You can't deny your attraction."

I sputtered, taken completely off guard by his straightforwardness.

He stepped to me. He was so close, if we breathed deeply, our chest would touch.

He looked down at me, showing nothing but bitter conviction. "You've been through hell and back, looking for any sort of lifeline you can. Trust me, I understand the feeling more than you could imagine. But I'm not that for you. I can never be. My body and soul is for Holly, no one else."

With that he left, leaving me more disoriented than before by the window.

Tears left my eyes on there own volition. I grew angry all of sudden. Angry at Stefan. Angry and Perry. But mostly myself, for being so pathetic.

(Stefan)

I drove away from Bella and Edward's, blaring music to block out all thought.

I couldn't stop thinking about Leah in that damn robe all clean and sexy though. The whole time I was in that room with her, I kept thinking how easy it would've been to take the thing off of her and how completely exposed she would've been to me.

No amount of space I tried to give myself would help, it still wasn't actually.

I tried to conjure Holly's face—something that used to be as second nature as blinking. Now, though, Leah's face mixed with the image. Eyes that used to be so open and happy were marred by somber, agonized ones. I was losing everything I held so dearly to me and it was all Leah's fault.

It was the strangest thing to be angry and aroused by someone simultaneously. But Leah made me feel that way without virtually doing anything, except being so fucking riveting.

At first, I couldn't fathom what it was about her that drew me in so much until I registered the despondency that seemed to wrap around her like a cloak. I felt a connection with her I didn't even feel with Bella. And that was the most dangerous thing of all.

I could and would fight against my urges. If I could stay faithful for almost a decade, some woman I had no connection to what so ever wasn't going to be my undoing.

I parked somewhere secluded and beated off.

Grunting and sweating as I conjured mental reels of me and Holly together. I fantasied about her in the lilic, sheer lingerie she'd bought as a birthday present for me. I was just about to come, recalling as best I could about the feel of her breast when her face and pale skin changed all together to Leah's. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. My organism was like a relentless eruption as I remembered the smell of the exotic woman I'd only been with moments ago.

I cleaned myself off roughly with an old t-shirt, ignoring the pain as I let the guilt and self hatred wash over me. For the first time since Holly's death, I cheated. Some people might be able to rationalize that imagining and doing weren't the same and that since she was no longer with me that it wasn't adultery. Till death do we part, and all that. But I couldn't think that. Just because she wasn't physically present anymore, didn't mean she was any less a part of me. She was the love of my life and I didn't take that shit lightly.

Too bad my dick wasn't on the same page.

I seriously considered castration as I drove back slowly, but knew I'd never go through with it since I was such a pansy.


	7. Resolution

_Your self-worth has nothing to do with your craft or calling, and everything to do with how you treat yourself._

_-_Kris Carr

(Leah)

I was an early waker. _Up and at 'em, _was my motto. Everyone else didn't seem to share the same view.

I sat outside for an hour, watching the sun rise before I made coffee. Even though I had fluffy pants and a robe on, the chill of the air sunk deep inside my bones. I didn't mind it, plus the coffee helped warm me up. I thought about cooking breakfast, but decided to wait until more people woke up. I went back outside with the biggest mug filled I could find with coffee milk filled nearly to the top. I rocked back and forth as I watched four Anna's Hummingbirds zip from the feeders set up. I tried to absorb the hushed peacefulness that seemed to blanket the city, but it wouldn't take. I settled for an almost subduing blankness.

"Morning," someone greeted behind me.

My head snapped around to see Guy. I was slightly disappointed it wasn't Stefan and attempted to hide it, but that was pointless.

"Sorry, I'm not my nephew."

"_Nephew_?"

The older man smiled, looking young again in the split second.

He nodded, sitting beside me with a cigarette and black coffee. "That's why I intentionally decided to come."

I nodded, not as shocked as I should've been. "I thought you two looked alike."

"That's because you're perspective."

I looked at him over the rim of my mug. "No, it's just obvious."

He smirked. "True, but people often overlook what's right in their faces."

"Like who?"

"Everyone in the house."

"No."

"Yes."

I looked up at the sky, smiling.

"Makes you feel special, huh?"

I glanced at him, nodding.

"Don't let it get to your head, now."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't _ever _call me sir. You'll hurt a young bucks ego doing that."

I smiled. "Sorry, Guy."

After snuffing out his first cigarette he pulled out another one, offering me the pack. I shook my head. "Suit yourself."

"Do you eat breakfast?"

After lighting the tip and puffing a bit, he took the cigarette away from his lips to blow smoke out of his lungs. "Depends on what you're making."

I shrugged. "I was thinking eggs and maybe biscuits if I could find the ingredients for it."

"I like eggs."

"Which way?"

"Any. I'm not picky."

I nodded before making my way to the kitchen.

"Leah."

I turned around. "Yes?"

He didn't look at me, but kept facing the other direction when he said, "After you're done cooking, you should wake up Stefan. He's the heaviest sleeper you'll ever meet."

"Okay," I said slowly, not at all sure if that was the best idea.

Finally he looked at me, eyes showing so much knowledge and understanding. I wished my father had looked at me like that. Shit, I wished my father sparred me a glance, instead of running after his next adventure. I hadn't had a pang of melancholy in ages, strange that it hit me so fiercely just then.

"Don't be nervous. He won't hurt you...much." He barked a laugh, obviously joking. That knowledge didn't help my nerves whatsoever.

I nodded, then rushed into the kitchen.

Leaning against the sink, I breathed deeply as I watched the back of Guy's head.

"What are you doing?" another male asked.

I whirled around to see Derrick, looking as if he'd just stepped out of a photo shoot instead of bed. I touched the rat's nest on top my head self-consciously.

He smiled, showcasing the whitest teeth I'd ever seen on someone. His perfection was obnoxious. "You look fine." He lingered on the word fine, letting it roll off his tongue as if he was making sure I got his double meaning.

I snapped to action, rummaging around the kitchen while he poured himself some orange juice. After finding a pan, two dozen eggs, peppers, cheese, ham and milk, I started whipping up the beginning of omelets. "Do you primp yourself to look like _that _or are you just that unfairly lucky?"

Suddenly, he was right behind me, lightly touching my sides. "You could spend the night with me and find out for yourself."

I shivered from his breath tickling the back of my neck before I jabbed an elbow into his ribs. He groaned loudly behind me as he backed away, still managing to chuckle.

Someone else was full on laughing. A female someone. I looked over my shoulder to see, Makenna. "Good one," she complimented as she found an apple and bit into it before walking outside.

Derrick made his way outside, but not before saying, "One day you'll regret turning me down."

"I'm sure I will," I said sweetly as I rolled my eyes.

Edward and Bella wondered into the kitchen with bright, excited eyes. I almost laughed at how comical they looked.

"Are you cooking omelets?" Edward asked, almost salivating while Bella literally sniffed.

I nodded. "And biscuits."

"I think I love you," Bella declared as she started making herself tea.

"Me too," her husband agreed. "We haven't had someone else cook breakfast for us in fucking forever."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's being dramatic. We went to IHOP last week."

"That doesn't count! I meant homemade."

She kissed his cheek. "I know, baby. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Just as he was pulling her to him and bringing his lips to her, the oven dinged.

"All done," I announced as I got the biscuits out. "Can you tell everyone?" I asked as I turned everything off and set up the food in a buffet format. "I'm going change."

"Sure," Bella said, eying me. Thankfully, Edward distracted her by finally landing his lips on hers.

I scurried out the room, up the stairs, freezing when I almost ran into Dex.

I wobbled a little to the left and he grabbed my arm to readjust me.

"What're you all in a rush about?"

I swallowed, saying nothing.

He looked behind himself, everything clicking together quickly for him. He looked deeply into my eyes. "I owe the guy my life, but I'm telling you this now and only now. You're wasting your time. Men like Stefan, don't have enough room in their hearts for two women."

"Let go of me." I meant to say it aggressively, but I ended up sounding unsure.

His eyes roamed about my face, still having a grip on me. "You're prettier than I realized. It's a real shame Stefan can't get his head out his ass."

He let me go unceremoniously then lumbered downstairs. I stared at his broad back, feeling deflated and stupid. I seriously considered leaving Stefan be and just going change like I said I would, but some nagging part of myself wouldn't let me.

I dragged feet to his door, knocking when I finally got there what felt like ten minutes later but was merely seconds. I waited with no answer. I tried the doorknob, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. It seemed odd to me, but maybe that was my own paranoia talking.

I slipped through the crack of the door, leaving it adjure. Though the room was dark, since every room had blackout shades, I could see the outline of him from the light spilling out from the hall. I tiptoed to him as my eyes adjusted. I froze as I realized he had no sort of covering and only thin boxers on. He wasn't as big as Dex, but his muscles were so defined that all I could think about was touching them. There was no doubt that he treated his body well, if only he did the same thing for his soul.

"Stefan," I whispered for some dumbass reason. I repeated his name numerous times. Louder each time. He didn't even flinch. He was sleeping so heavily I was half afraid he was dead.

Something caught my eye on the bedside table. Prescription sleeping pills and a heavy dose too. That's why he was out like a grizzly in hibernation. Realizing a little too late that me just saying his name would do nothing, I forced myself to the side of the bed he was closest to.

My hand hovered over his shoulder for the longest time, before I touched his bare skin. I closed my eyes as an onslaught of sensations overrode my entire system. After composing myself inch by inch, I shook him a little, saying loudly, "Stefan, wake up."

One minute he was stone, the next he had my wrist then flipped me over him, having me flat on my back with him over me and a hand circled around my neck. His eyes were still closed.

I grabbed his hand, pulling at it as I choked out, "Stefan, it's me."

His eyes popped open, releasing me immediately. He stayed above me. Without having the braincells to think properly at the moment, I grabbed his biceps as I tried to get my breathing back in order. His whole body stiffened above me as his chest labored. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

I looked up into his nebulous eyes. Up close, they were even more stunning.

"Answer me," he snapped, still not moving.

"G-Guy sent me."

"Motherfucker!"

He rolled off of me abruptly, leaving me extremely sad and empty, when I could finally nearly taste what warmth and happiness felt like. I'd foolishly had hoped he'd kiss me. What the fuck was wrong with me? I should've known better by now. Maybe I was a masochist. Yeah, that was probably it.

He catapulted himself off the bed, grabbing his jeans off the chair and sliding them on in record time. "You need to get out. Don't come back in here again."

I slowly got up, looking down when I passed him. I'd never had a walk of shame before, I wasn't all that keen to do it again.

He didn't say a thing as I paused at the door. I looked at him as unjustified fury consumed me. I went to say something bitting, but he cut me short.

"Just go," he uttered those two words with such affliction I couldn't hold onto my anger even though I really, _really_ wanted to.

I left, getting to my room all the way on the other side of the hall in seconds. After locking the door and turning up the radio, I let myself cry. I wanted to beat Guy's head in with a shovel for planting the idea in my head in the first place. And Stefan..._UGH!_ I wanted to never see him again, but more so I wanted to have him all to myself. But that could never happen even if he finally decided to be with me. Dex was right, there was no room in Stefan's heart. I saw it every moment I was with him. He loved—loves Holly in a way I only thought was real in movies or books.

Maybe it was more envy then anything else that drew me so much to Stefan. Maybe I liked to be turned down. Maybe I liked the fact that he could never form any sort of attachment to me. Maybe I was so accustomed to pain that I now sought it out. There was no other reason, or else, I wouldn't turn down Derrick all the time. Someone that openly showed their interest in me.

Why was I worrying about this at all? It made me feel selfish and insipid to just keep thinking about men in this way when so much more pressing thing were happening.

I marched to the bathroom, throwing off clothes and violently wiping at my eyes. Once my eyes were dried, I looked at myself butt-naked in the mirror, not liking the person I saw all that much. I was going to change that. My goal, was to like myself and not worry if some man did.

I wouldn't be pathetic anymore, running around like a lovesick feign. Right there in that moment, I vowed to myself, for my own sanity, to leave Stefan Roman and all other men alone.


End file.
